The Devils meet their Angels
by TheDevils'DoubleTroubleAngels
Summary: The Hitachiin twins have finally found their match when twin girls transfered to Ouran. Not only were they like them, those girls tried to steal their toy! Now, it's war for them. But, what happens when they found out they're...(ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**The Devils meet their Angels…**

_**Hey there guys!!! This is my 2**__**nd**__** fanfic. My first work is Double Trouble with the Host Club. If you want you can read it too. This one was just inspired by a dream (Don't ask what's that) and I just wanted to put it here… Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc…**_

_This is English_

This is Japanese

"_To Japan?"_ asked two girls with long golden curls and ruby eyes. They looked the same. In fact, they're twins.

"_Yes, you're going to study in Japan,"_ a woman with same curly hair tied in a bun said.

The two girls looked at her confused. _"Why would we want to study in Japan?"_ asked one of the girls.

"_Sayaka, you're Japanese. You should know Japanese culture,"_ the woman answered.

"_But we don't need to learn Japanese culture. We are perfect here in America. This is our home!" _said the other girl.

"_And I'm pretty sure that your dad would want you there,"_ she answered. But the twins didn't seemed convince.

"_What about you, mom? You'll be left here."_

"_Don't worry about me Miyuki. I would be following you once I finished the fashion show here, I'll be moving with you. We'll be living in Japan happily," _their mother answered.

"_I smell something fishy with the last sentence,"_ Sayaka said.

Their mom laughed nervously. The twins looked at each other then smirked. They attacked her with a tickle. Their mom started to laugh.

"_Are you going to tell us or not,"_ the two said still tickling their mom.

"I-I j-just wan-t y-you to me-ee-et Y-yuzuha," their mom said in between laughs

"Yuzuha? As in Yuzuha Hitachiin?" the girls asked. They had already stopped tickling their mother.

"Hai. She's my best friend and-,"

"Let me guess. You want us to model for her," Miyuki said bored.

Their mother blushed. "Um…sort of…"

"No!" they said flatly.

Their mother sighed. Her daughters really are some angels…

----

The Sugimoto twins, Miyuki and Sayaka, are just your average, pretty, smart, talented and _angelic_ teenage girls. They're really Americans. Their mother, Maya, just happened to be a fashion designer and because of her job, the two girls grew up in America and loved that country ever since. They are pure blood Japanese. Though they live in America, their mother made sure that they speak Japanese fluently.

Their father, on the other hand, is in Japan taking care of the business he inherited from his family. The Sugimoto is a big name in the world of electronics. He lived in Japan by himself but never failed to stay in touch with his family. He sees to it that he sees his daughters personally once a month.

They also have an older brother. His name is Takuya. He's most likely similar to his father. It is predictable that he'll inherit the family business. He studies in Italy. Like his sisters, he can be mischievous. Whenever he's with them, they always play tricks on people. He can be also a protective brother at times.

Well, back to Miyuki and Sayaka. They are really pretty. They had long golden curls that it seldom possessed by Japanese. They had bright red eyes that they inherited from their father. Their love for fashion, on the other hand, was inherited from their mother. Their mother often refer them to 'angels' when they do something evil. They are eventually famous in their school. They had plenty of friends and teachers really love them.

They are really close to each other. People always find it hard to differentiate the two. They had similar situation with the Hitachiin twins only that they are friendlier. They sometimes model for their mother and because of that, they met Yuzuha. They know almost everything about her but they didn't know that she had twin boys. Well, they'll know them eventually…

----

"Pleeaaassee… with cherry on top?" their mother pleaded.

"For the last time, No!" the two said.

"What's in Japan that you hate so much about?"

"And what's in Japan that you love so much except for dad?"

Their mom was taken aback. The two just returned the question to them. "Everything! The air, the people, the food, the-,"

"Stop it mom. We are not modeling for her!"

"But why? You like her, right?" she looked at them with puppy dog eyes. For some reason they wanted to take back what they said. However, they are not falling for this trick…again.

Miyuki sighed. "It's not like we hate her mom."

"It's just that we don't want to leave America for some country we didn't know," Sayaka finished.

"But, can you do this for me?" she pleaded with eyes full of hope.

The twins looked at each other as if having a talk only silently.

"We agree-," Miyuki started.

"-but on one condition," Sayaka finished.

Their mom looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"We want our hair-,"

"-to be dyed with red."

"Why would you want your perfect golden hair red?" she asked. Not to be rude but dyeing their hair red was the stupidest idea ever.

"Because it matches our eyes!" the two shouted in unison.

Their mother sweat-dropped. Why would teenagers with perfect golden hair want their hair dyed to red? She sighed. "Fine. But after this you would be going in Japan right?" she said but found no one in sight. "Guess that's a yes." She flipped her phone open and dialed some numbers. "Hello, Yuzuha, mission 1 accomplished."

_**Soooo, what d'you think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue this or not? Well, tell it in your reviews…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back!!! Since your reviews told me to continue, I did. It just took a while 'cause I was busy. I noticed that many of you didn't like the idea of dyeing their hair to red. Well. It was really stupid but I'm afraid this won't be temporary. You'll see after the chapter. **_

_**I made a poll on the pairings you wanted. It's located on my profile. Please vote in it. I wanna see what you think..**_

_**I also want to thank those who reviewed and told me to continue this… Those are: xXtamaXx, oOMidnightStarOo, thenolifequeen, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, i-heart-kaoru, Mistress Melon pie, michelleandjulia and DeViL'sDrEaM…**_

_**Diclaimer: I do not own ohshc…**_

_**Enjoy~**_

The Devils meet their Angels- Chapter 2

Mr. Sugimoto arrived at the airport at exactly 8:46 am. His angels were scheduled to arrive at 9:00 am. He was excited to see his angels. When he found out from his wife that his daughters are going to Japan, he wasted no time in preparing for their arrival.

At exactly 9:00 am, their plane landed. Moments later, passengers started to come out. As he caught a glimpse of his daughters, his jaw dropped.

They both have red hair. Not only it was dyed, but it was straightened too. Sayaka wore blue hoodies, orange skirt and jeans while Miyuki wore orange hoodies, blue skirt and jeans. They ran to their dad who had already recovered from the shock and glomped him. When they finally pulled away, their father glared at their hair.

"What the heck did your mother do to your hair?" he asked fiercely.

"Mom didn't do anything," Sayaka said.

"It was our choice to have a new hairdo," Miyuki added.

"And why do you have to dye it red?"

The two grinned widely. "Because it matches our eyes!" they answered happily.

Their father sweat-dropped. What kind of idiots would want to dye their hair to red because it matches their eyes? He asked himself.

He shook off the thought and ordered the chauffeur to get the twins' things. Before they headed to the mansion, the trio hang out together to fill up the times they weren't together. They had so much fun that it lasted until night time.

----

"Whoa…. Is this Ouran Academy?" Miyuki asked with awe in her eyes.

Sayaka stood beside her with same sparkle in her red orbs. "This is a lot of pink for a co-ed school," Sayaka stated.

Miyuki palmed her forehead. She wasn't actually awed by all the pink. She was amazed by the size of the school. They had entered an academy back in America but it was nothing compared to this.

They gazed at the students there. They are from rich families so they had expected that many would want to get closer to them because they held their father's last name. As they looked at the students there, something caught their eyes that left a disgusted look on their faces.

"This school might be astounding but the uniform sucks," Sayaka commented.

Miyuki nodded in agreement. "Maybe we could ask the school head's permission to have a new uniform."

"Or maybe we could just wear our own uniform!" they both exclaimed.

----

"Class, these are Sugimoto Sayaka and Miyuki. They transferred from America so I expect you to treat them nicely," the teacher said to the class.

The class had different comments about them. Some said they were beautiful while others had already planned on befriending them for the sake of the Sugimoto's influence.

The teacher shushed them then turned to the girls. "You'll be sitting in front of Haruhi-san and…" she stopped trying to figure out which Hitachiin twin is which.

The Hitachiin twins helped her by saying it was Kaoru.

The teacher nodded. "Yes. Um..please raise your hands."

The two raised their hands and the twins walked to their seats. The two felt the class'

gaze on them on them. When they're finally seated, they glared at them making everyone

return their attention to the teacher .

----

After classes and before hosting hours, Tamaki called for an emergency meeting. Though

the hosts were still curious about the meeting and found no importance in it, they came.

Tamaki and Kyouya waited for the members in their club room. Soon, Mori came

carrying Hunny onto his back. Then, the twins came.

"Why did you call for a meeting, tono?" asked the twins as soon as they arrived.

"It's about the new students, Sayaka and Miyuki Sugimoto," Kyouya stated.

"What about them?" the twins asked.

"I want you two to bring them here in the host club!" Tamaki said.

"And we're doing this, why?" they asked.

"It's because this is the way of us hosts in welcoming princesses to our school. And because you two are in the same class as them, this is your task," Tamaki explained.

"Why not Haruhi?" they asked. They looked around searching for their toy but found nothing. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

As if on cue, the door burst open revealing the commoner. "Sorry I was late. I had to –,"

Before she could even finish her sentence, she was glomped by none other than the host club king.

"My daughter, Haruhi!!! Daddy missed you!!!" Tamaki squealed while killing the poor first year with his deadly bone-crushing hug.

"Tama-chan, you're killing Haru-chan," Hunny cried.

"Tamaki realized this and finally released Haruhi. Haruhi breathed heavily once released by her senpai.

"Why are you late Haru-chan?" the cute blonde asked.

"It's because of them," she said pointing at the two identical redheaded figures that were standing in the doorway.

The six hosts looked at the two girls, trying to figure out who they were. Tamaki was first to realize this.

"Could it be that you're the Sugimoto twins?" he asked as his violet eyes gazed at the girls with interest.

The two nodded sheepishly.

Tamaki's eyes widened and looked at the girls with glee. He did the honor of introducing the club members to the new guests. "It's a pleasure to meet such lovely princesses," he said after the introductions. He took the hand of Sayaka who was grimacing at the moment. The idiot king was about to kiss Sayaka's hand when the girl did an uppercut with her free hand. The room fell silent as the hosts watch as their king flew and almost exchanged faces with the wall.

All of a sudden, all of them were holding cardboards, which they got out of nowhere, where numbers were written. It ranged from 8 to 10.

"Saya, how many times do I have to tell you to refrain yourself from suddenly attacking people," Miyuki scolded her twin.

"Didn't you see what he was about to do?!" Sayaka yelled.

Miyuki continued to tell her sister not to suddenly attack people while Sayaka gave all the reasons on why she did an uppercut on Tamaki who was still lying on the floor wincing.

"Hey, Haruhi," the Hitachiin twins called.

The brunette faced them and gave them a questioning look.

"How did you manage to bring those redheaded freaks here?" they whispered so only she could hear.

"Who are you calling 'redheaded freaks' you cat-eyed losers?" two identical voices asked from their back.

The Hitachiin twins slowly looked at the speakers who were obviously the Sugimoto twins.

The Hitachiin twins eyed Haruhi for help but she just looked away pretending not to see or hear anything. They gulped afraid of being like their president.

"Would you mind telling us how you came here with Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

The Sugimoto twins turned their attention to Kyouya while the Hitachiin twins sighed in relief.

Sayaka took a step forward and started her story. She started with them arriving at Ouran Academy and not actually liking the girls' uniform. Then, it finally reached to the part where Haruhi introduced herself to them and offered to give them a tour around the school which they happily accepted. "And then we insisted that she bring us to her club. At first, she was reluctant but after a few convincing and puppy dog eyes, she finally agreed. Then, we reached the Music room 3 where we are now. As soon as she stepped in here, she was glomped and called daughter by him," she paused to indicate who the 'him' was. "And then –."

Miyuki covered Sayaka's mouth. "Okay, Saya. They already know that."

"Anyway, what kind of club is this? Haruhi never told us that," Miyuki said.

The once beaten up had now recovered. He even got his hostile self back.

"This my princesses, is a host –," the king's word were cut off.

"So, this is a host club?" the Sugimoto twins asked.

"Yup," the small senior said.

Not only was Tamaki cut off, the twins weren't even listening to him. This made him go to his corner of woe.

"What is a host club?" they asked.

Tamaki stood up and begun to explain.

"Really?" Miyuki asked after the king's long explanation.

Tamaki was about to say 'yes' but Kyouya beat him to it. Then, he realized that he was being ignored… again. He retreated back to his corner.

"But Haruhi is a girl," Sayaka said.

This turned on the hosts alarms. The Sugimoto twins dazed at the boys who were currently panicking.

"How did you know Haruhi was a girl?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

Miyuki rolled her eyes. "Didn't you listen to Sayaka's story?"

Everyone, except for Haruhi, Kyouya and Tamaki (who was still in his corner), looked away and started to say things that aren't related to the topic.

"I guess that's a no," she said. "So, why is Haruhi cross-dressing as a guy and working as a host?"

"Because of her eight-million yen debt," Kyouya stated. "In order to pay it, she has to work as a host."

"We'll just pay for it," they suggested.

"You don't need to do that," Haruhi said. "It's my debt so I'll pay it back."

Surprisingly, the Sugimoto twins glomped her. "You're so kind, Haruhi!!" they exclaimed.

The Hitachiin twins, on the other hand, weren't pleased with this. They were stealing their toy.

"But, is there any way to help Haruhi pay off her debt?" the Sugimoto twins asked.

Kyouya smirked and if you were observant, money can be seen on his eyes. "It's just simple. You become her customers."

They nodded in agreement while Kyouya thought of all the profits he'll be getting from the Sugimotos.

"What's up with him?" Miyuki asked pointing at the host club king.

The others looked at their king. He was sulking in his corner surrounded by some dark aura.

"He's depressed," the male twins answered.

"Why?"

"He's being ignored."

"By who?"

"You two."

"Oh," the twins muttered as if it was nothing. So, why is he littering that corner?"

"It's not litter. It's home for the hamster," Tamaki answered gloomily.

The Sugimoto twins nodded but seemed to have not paid attention. With this, the dark aura surrounding Tamaki became even darker.

"Hey Haruhi, Let's go to our house. Dad'll be glad to meet you."

Upon hearing this, Tamaki perked up. The Hitachiin twins took this as their cue. "Sorry girls, but Haruhi already promised to go with us," the twins took Haruhi form the girls.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki suddenly said. "Haruhi is a girl so she needs to have girlfriends not some evil doppelgangers!"

"Hey, tono! Who are you calling evil doppelgangers?" the twins asked annoyed.

Tamaki ignored them and continued on speaking.

"I also think Haru-chan needs to have some girl time with Miyu-chan and Saya-chan, right Takashi?" Hunny addressed the tall senior.

"Ah!"

The Sugimoto twins smile at Hnuuy's cutesy and his cute nicknames.

"Your debt will decrease if you go," Kyouya said to the commoner. _'The closer to the Sugimoto twins, the more benefits.'_

Haruhi sighed. _'He's thinking of benefits again.'_ She agreed to go with the girls leaving the Hitachiin twins with nothing but failure. This wasn't very pleasing for the Hitachiin twins. They glared at the redheaded freaks who stole their precious toy.

"Those redheaded freaks just stole our toy. This means war."

_**So, what do you guys think??? **_

_**Oh and I'm gonna make a next chapter since I'm having fun writing this whether you like it or not…**_

_**Please Review…………………………………..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc~_**

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 3

Sunday…Mr. Sugimoto's most awaited day. A day to relax. He could just stay in bed and be lazy all day.

Though it was Sunday, he still woke up early. It just became a habit of his. He took a sip of his coffee and thought about what a great day it was. Also, thinking how great it would be now that his daughters are there to entertain him. How he missed being a father. He didn't really had much time with them when they arrived because of all the work he had to do. So, today is an exception. No work, no lazy employees, no hard-headed clients, no –

"SAYAKA!! GIVE ME BACK MY SKIRT IMMEDIATELY!" his daughter, who was obviously Miyuki, yelled at the top of her lungs.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs which was approaching the dining hall. One of his redheaded daughter came running towards him. Moments later, he heard footsteps coming in the same direction.

"SAYAKA!"

"Miyu, this is my skirt!" protested Sayaka who was securing herself behind her dad.

"No., it isn't," Miyuki opposed. "You left yours in America!"

"I certainly did not! I recalled packing it in my things then you tried to steal it!"

"Oh, how could I forget? Too bad you took _my skirt_, you idiot!"

" Did you just call me an idiot?!"

"I certainly did, baka-onee."

Sayaka was about to give her reply when their father, who had been there since the beginning of their fight, faked a cough to call their attention.

"Oh! hey dad, how long have you been there?" the twins asked innocently.

"Are you like this in America? Didn't your mother teach you manners?

"Actually dad, this is how mother acts. We just learned it from her," Sayaka explained.

Miyuki tugged her sleeve. "You shouldn't talk to dad that way," she whispered.

Sayaka shrugged. "Too bad I already said it."

"And would you mind telling me why the heck are you two fighting?"

The twins were brought back to reality. "Because she took my skirt!" Miyuki said pointing to her twin. At exactly the same time, Sayaka said, "Because she tried to take my skirt!"

"But you left yours in America!" the two retorted at each other.

"And, how do you know the difference of two identical girls?" their dad asked.

"Just like how you differentiate two identical girls," the twins answered in unison.

Mr. Sugimoto was suddenly quiet.

"I think we went too far," Sayaka whispered to her twin.

Miyuki agreed with her. And with that, they said, "We're just kidding dad!" They gave him their angelic smiles and hurriedly prepared to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To Haruhi's house!"

Their dad arched an eyebrow and gave them a quizzical look.

"She's the girl we brought here the other day."

"Oh, Fujioka Haruhi," he said as he remembered the boyish girl from before. He tried to ponder what company the Fujioka Family owned but he failed. He haven't even heard it before. "In what field is the Fujioka Family known for?"

"Cross-dressing," Sayaka answered.

"Huh?"

"What she means is, Haruhi is a commoner," Miyuki explained.

"Yeah, she's the scholarship student," Sayaka added.

"So, what do you like about this Fujioka kid?"

"First off, she's really cute though she cross-dresses as a guy," Sayaka said.

"She's also kind and hospitable," Miyuki added.

"She's not one of those money-faced commoners."

"Yup, she refused when we volunteered to pay off her debt."

"She's fun to hang out with."

"She's fun to dress-up."

"And best of all, she never complains when we mess up with her!" the two finished with glee. And with that, they vanished.

Their dad sweat-dropped. "Why do I feel like they had described their toy?"

----

"Is this the place?" Sayaka asked as she got out of the limo. She looked at the two-storey apartment in front of her.

"I guess," Miyuki said coming out from the opposite side of the limo. She held a piece of paper in front of her. "It says so in this map we got from Kyouya-senpai."

Unbeknownst to them, people were gawking at them. One, because they got out from a limo which was really seldom at their place. Two, because the Sugimoto twins were really eye-catching.

Still not noticing every pair of eyes that was following them, the twins went off to pay a visit to their friend.

----

Haruhi was peacefully slumbering when she was awakened by the doorbell. She rubbed her eyes and lazily got up from her bed.

It's been a week since the Sugimoto twins started pestering –befriending her. And, the host club never stopped bothering her. Since then, she hadn't had enough sleep. Tamaki and Hunny always asked her if she is good friends with them. They always tell her how good it is to have girlfriends and not always be surrounded by guys. Kyouya was encouraging her to be close to them. According to him, the closer to the Sugimoto twins, the more profit for the club and faster she pays off her debt. On the contrary, the Hitachiin twins always tell bad things about them and how worried they would be if their toy gets nearer to the redheaded freaks. This always made her wonder how those twins can be alike and yet hate each other.

Haruhi slowly walked to the door. She was expecting six faces of idiots to greet her with those stupid grins of theirs and there ends her moment of peace. Haruhi took a deep breath before finally facing her never-ending problems.

----

As the host club's devil types spent their morning in bed, a certain noise had destroyed the moment for them. They tried to block the noise by covering their ears with pillows but the noise was powerful.

"Kaoru…get the phone," Hikaru moaned to his brother.

Kaoru just muttered words which his twin failed to understand and drifted back to sleep. Hikaru tried to shake him awake but he failed miserably. He reached out for the phone to end it.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!!!" the caller, who he assumed was Tamaki, yelled at the other end of the line.

This finally awakened the twins. Hikaru put the phone away from his ears as Tamaki went on with his ranting. After the ranting, he put back the phone onto his ear.

"What do you mean waiting for us?" Hikaru asked.

The older Hitachiin must've predicted that Tamaki would yell again 'cause he pulled the phone away from his ears.

"DID YOU FORGET THE PLAN ON VISITING MY DAUGHTER TODAY? YOU GO HERE NOW!!!"

"Fine," Hikaru said and ended the call before Tamaki could say another word.

"Should we go?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"Nah! Let's just sleep some more."

Kaori agreed to this and he and his twin laid-back. But before they could even close their amber eyes, the phone rang again. Both of them got up and yelled, "Alright..we're coming already!"

----

Tamaki walked back and forth as he waited impatiently for the twins' arrival. So, when a black limo pulled in front of him, he was exultant. He can finally see his lovely daughter.

"We thought everyone was here," Hikaru said when he got out from the limo.

"That's right," their king huffed.

"But, where's Kyouya-senpai?" asked Kaoru, standing beside his twin.

"He's there," the blonde pointed at the nearby bench where the said shadow prince was dozing off.

"But," Hunny started to say. "How do we bring Kyo-chan to Haru-chan's house?"

The three froze.

"M-maybe Mori-senpai could bring him there," Tamaki suggested. He looked up to the tall senior.

To everyone's surprise, his eyes were exceptionally big. Like he saw a ghost or anything. The others watched him wide-eyed. Who knew the host club's quiet giant was afraid of Kyouya?

----

"So, you only live with your father?" the Sugimoto twins asked.

Haruhi nodded weakly. Though it had only been morning, Haruhi seemed exhausted. It's either she hadn't had enough sleep or the presence of the Sugimoto twins had eaten away all her energy.

"So, why did you transfer here in Japan when your life was perfect back in America?"

"It's mom's fault," Sayaka started.

"She used our weakness," Miyuki finished.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang. The trio glanced at the door.

"I'll get it," Haruhi offered. She hurried to the door thinking it was Ranka.

Upon opening the door, a huge frown appeared on her face. She first saw Tamaki standing right in the middle wearing a wide grin on his face. He was carrying a sleeping Kyouya onto his back. On his left were the twins grinning mischievously. On his right were Mori carrying Hunny who carrying a box of cake, smiling cutely.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Of course, visiting you!" Tamaki answered happily, completely oblivious to the annoyance of the brunette. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"No," Haruhi answered bluntly making Tamaki go in his corner (with Kyouya still on his back).

"Hey Haruhi, we're coming in," the twins said with a hint of boredom in their voices. Like they've said, they went in without waiting for her response.

Haruhi, then, felt someone tugged her sleeve. She looked down to see who it was. It was none other than her cute senpai.

"We brought you cake, Haru-chan!" he said happily.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. Hunny seemed to care less about the recent events. She offered them to enter. Only more idiot(that doesn't count Kyouya since he was asleep). She gazed at the corner where Tamaki was littering.

"Uh, senpai. I was kidding," Haruhi said quietly as she sat down beside the depressed king. "I-I w-was ha-pp-y that you're h-here," she said. (A/N: *shakes head* that must've been hard.)

Tamaki looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

Haruhi grimaced but nodded. With this, Tamaki glomped her.

"Sen...pai…air!" Haruhi said as she tried to struggle but failed miserably since the hug was too strong.

When he finally released her, Haruhi went inside the apartment. Tamaki picked up Kyouya, who was lying on the floor ever since Tamaki started glomping Haruhi, and followed the brunette.

"You're just jealous because Haruhi spends more time with us than she does with you!" the redheaded twins yelled.

"That's because you force her into you!" the cat-eyed twins retorted.

"Are they at it again?" Haruhi asked the nearest person who was worth talking to, which was Hunny.

The small blonde nodded.

Haruhi sighed and headed for the kitchen to make some tea.

"You guys, you shouldn't fight in here!" Tamaki persuaded.

The four, instead of following him, just gave him death glares. Tamaki shuddered.

The argument got louder which awakened the shadow king. Feeling the presence of the shadow king's wrath, the six of them backed away, while Tamaki unconsciously ran to Haruhi's direction. Tamaki, who was not paying attention to where he was going, bumped the brunette who was holding a tray of tea. As a result, the tray flew away and was spilled on the floor. Both Tamaki and Haruhi fell on the floor. Haruhi ended up being pinned on the floor by Tamaki.

"Senpai, why did you spill the tea?" the Sugimoto twins asked staring at the wasted tea pitifully.

Tamaki was about to apologize when Haruhi's transvestite father suddenly appeared on the doorway appearing ferocious.

Naturally, Ranka grabbed Tamaki's arm and effortlessly threw him away making him fly.

"Haruhi, are you alright? Didn't that pervert do anything to you?" Ranka asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, dad," Haruhi said nonchalantly.

Ranka sighed in relief. He stood up and pulled up his sleeve. He headed for Tamaki showing his manly side.

"Haruhi, is he your father?" the Sugimotos twins asked.

"Y-yeah, you could say that," Haruhi answered smiling nervously.

The Sugimotos twins watched Ranka with sparkle in their eyes.

"So..cool!" they chimed.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. She watched the people around her and sighed. This is her life now so she has to accept it whether she likes it or not.

_**Hope you liked it! But, I think this chapter is kinda random though..**_

_**I know I don't update too much but now maybe I'll update a little faster. I'm still not sure though. I still need to finish reading all the fanfics in my mails.**_

_**I thank the following for giving your feedbacks though most of it just really wants me to update:**_

_**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**_

_**Nitrea**_

_**i-heart-kaoru**_

_**oOMidnightStarOo**_

_**Mistress Melon Pie**_

_**DeViL'sDrEaM**_

_**Aurora-16**_

_**OriginalAlienSuperspy**_

_**Keep it coming! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!!! Did you read the chapter 79? It was awesome! I love Haruhi's dream. That's so like Tamaki! It's just sad that it's coming to an end. Well, that's life. Nothing stays permanent –sigh-. **_

_**Enough of my nonsense! I wanna thank my reviewers for now.**_

_**Aurora-16, MorningStar101, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, oOMidnightStarOo and Mitress Melon Pie- thank you so much….**_

_**So, if you have noticed, I changed my picture. Those are actually Sayaka and Miyuki. Well, still far from I had pictured but that'll do, right? I'm not the best artist yah know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc **_

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 4

"Kyouya," said a dark voice that Kyouya had always known.

"Yes, Father," he said looking at the man in front of him.

"I heard that the daughters of Mr. Sugimotos have come to Ouran Academy," his father said taking a sip of his coffee. "Have you met them?"

"Yes, Father," he answered.

"Good. I want you to maintain a close relationship with them. They'll be good additions to the company," his father said before leaving.

"Yes, Father," he said quietly and icily.

----

At the Haninozuka residence, Hunny was happily eating away the fourth cake he had for the day. His quiet cousin watched him as he finish the cake in a wink of an eye.

"Mitsukuni," came Mori's voice. The small blonde looked at him curiously. "You have icing on your face," he said as he took a piece of tissue and wipe off gently his cousin's face.

Out of nowhere, a group of fangirls with hearts in their eyes appeared in the background.

"Thanks, Takashi~," Hunny said. Without knowing it, he was already surrounded by cute little pink flowers.

"Kawaii!!" the group of fangirls squealed.

Chika and Satoshi suddenly entered the room to find out the source of the noise. They witnessed the group of fangirls that was squirming around their brothers. They immediately shooed them away. They waved goodbye before exiting the room leaving the two seniors dumbfounded.

"What's up with them?" Hunny asked only receiving a shrug from his cousin.

Hunny shook off the subject and went back to eating his cake.

Hunny suddenly stopped eating his cake. "Do you think Miyu-chan and Saya-chan would ever get along with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"Yes," Mori said.

"But, how long?" Hunny asked miserably.

"They just need to know each other," Mori said as he patted Hunny's head.

Hunny nodded cutely. Another set of fangirls can be sensed.

----

"So, how are you with the Sugimotos twins?" Yuzuru asked his son.

The question made the blonde jump in joy. "I'm doing great with them. They're absolutely perfect."

Yuzuru watched his son as he talked about how happy he was when the twins befriended his precious daughter.

"Well, just keep it up," Yuzuru said as he stood up from his chair but the blonde didn't seem to have heard it since he never stopped blabbing.

"I know! We could have a welcome party for them! I'll call Kyouya now!" Tamaki said before heading off to his best friend to fill him with his idiotic ideas.

----

"Good morning, Haruhi~" Ranka sang.

"Morning, dad," Haruhi said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. "Why wake up so early?"

"That? Uh… because I was awakened by the cats and now I couldn't sleep."

"Cats?" Haruhi asked receiving a nod from her father. "But there aren't any cats here," she said as she took out some toast.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I must be dreaming!" Ranka laughed nervously.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Are you alright, dad?"

"Y-yeah… Uh…Will your friends be here today?"

"Who? The Sugimotos twins?"

Ranka was silent. Haruhi took that as a yes.

"No, I told them not to go here unless I tell them to, to avoid too much attention," the girl explained.

Ranka sighed. "I really wanted those two to come."

Haruhi sweat-dropped. Ranka was under the spell of Sayaka and Miyuki. Those two never failed to attract people either boys or girls. They always seemed to be on the good side of everyone except the Hitachiin twins. _'Do they really hate their own kind?'_

----

At the Hitachiin mansion, it was currently silent. That was because Yuzuha hasn't come back yet from France where she last held her fashion show. She told them that she'd be home that day but didn't inform them what time.

Hikaru and Kaoru waited as the clock ticked slowly, waiting for time to pass by. They were utterly bored that time. Tamaki was no fun to mess with without their toy and Haruhi banned them from visiting her without her acknowledgement but, who said they were going to follow it? The twins stood up from their seats and headed for the door.

Before they could even touch the handle, the door opened for them.

"I'm back!" Yuzuha said cheerfully as she entered meeting her sons' gaze.

"Hey, mom. Welcome home," the twins said in unison. "So, how was the trip?"

"Fine, but tiring," she said as she collapsed onto the cushy sofa. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," they said.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" she inquired.

"No. Why?"

"My friend's arriving later and she wants to see you. Prepare yourself tonight," she said yawning. She fastly drifted into sleep.

----

When it's not Sunday, Mr. Sugimoto continuously worked. He had no time for games. He rarely had time for food. He just worked nonstop all day. If his daughters weren't there to supervise his meals, he could've gotten sick by now. When he worked, he tend to forget everything. Someone had to remind him of everything.

"Dad~," two identical voices cooed. The voices belonged to his daughters who suddenly appeared on either side of him without a warning.

He didn't stop his work but asked, "What do you want?"

"When does mom arrive?" they asked.

He suddenly stopped typing and took a glace on his watch. "Oh crap!" He stood up from his chair and took his coat.

The twins, on the other hand, looked at each other and shrugged.

"We need to hurry up," he said to the girls. "She'll be arriving any minutes now." With that, he hurried towards the door, with the girls following him, and ordered the driver to bring them to the airport.

That was, indeed, Mr. Sugimoto. Someone who tends to forget everything when he's working. ;p

----

At the airport…^^

The twins gazed at all the people coming from the plane. They scanned the airport in search for their mom, hoping they weren't too late.

"MOM!" they cried as soon as they had seen her. The woman saw her daughters as well. Both parties ran to each other with welcoming arms.

When they broke free from the hug, Maya saw her husband teary-eyed. Without a warning, she ran to him crying. The three sweat-dropped at the childishness of Maya.

"Uh… mom, you do realize that you're being childish?"

Maya continued crying. Her husband gave her a hanky and patted her head like a child.

The twins sighed. Their mom often acted like a child when she's with their dad.

"Hey mom," Sayaka said as her mother's gaze fell on her. "I thought you said Yuzuha wants us to model for her?"

"Oh yeah, mom, she hasn't contacted us ever since we came here," Miyuki said.

"Yeah, she talked to me about that," she said smiling nervously. "She wants to see you two tonight so I hope you don't have any plans," Maya waited for an objection but there was none so she continued. "But, you won't be going there with those red hairs of yours."

She smiled evilly and without another word, she dragged the girls to the mall leaving her husband with her things.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She's still the same."

----

After a total make over, the trio headed straight to a five star restaurant where they'll be meeting Yuzuha.

"Why do we need this make over?" Sayaka asked quite annoyed that her hair was once again blonde.

"Yeah. It's not like she doesn't know our original look," Miyuki added sharing same annoyance with her twin.

"That's because she's going to bring her sons as well. You wouldn't want to have a bad impression on them, don't you?"

"Yuzuha's-"

"-sons?"

Maya grinned at them. "Yup! I heard they go in the same school and pretty handsome too."

"Same-"

"-school?"

"Uh huh..You know, the Hitachiin twins?"

The two looked at each other. "Hitachiin….twins?"

"Yeah. And would you stop repeating what I said? Oh, look! They're here!" Maya exclaimed and stood up from her chair to meet the Hitachiins.

The twins gave each other horrified looks. "Could it be..?"

_**So, if you guys want me to update, just push that review button now!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc**_

Chapter 5

"Yuzuha!" Maya called her friend.

The said woman looked at her direction and immediately went to her when she caught a glimpse of the blonde.

"Maya!" Yuzuha exclaimed.

The women hugged each other.

"Did you receive my message?" Yuzuha whispered so only her friend could hear.

"Yeah."

The two women broke free from the hug and gave each other sly grins.

Maya's eyes fell on the Hitachiin twins. She wore a wide grin as she studied them in her blue orbs.

"You two are even more handsome in person," she said.

The twins smiled at the compliment and thanked her.

"So, where are your angels? I'm so excited to see them!" Yuzuha said cheerfully.

----

"So, what's the plan?" Miyuki asked her twin.

Sayaka was in her thinking position and had a thinking look. "I have an idea!"

Miyuki moved closer to her twin.

"As soon as we see them, we'll throw all the hard things on them until they lose their consciousness and then we'll –."

"Saya!" Miyuki interrupted her twin. "That's too mean!"

"C'mon, we're two problematic girls, not angels!"

"I know! Maybe we could pretend to not know them. You don't want them to find out their children hate each other, do you?"

"That will just cause us to play stupid and I don't –."

"Shh… they're coming!"

"I never get to finish my sentences!" Sayaka growled only earning a glare from her twin.

As Miyuki had said, Maya came with Yuzuha and her sons. The girls were stunned with what they saw. It wasn't a pair of cat-eyed losers but a pair of perfectly looking cat-eyed bishies.

----

When their mom told them they were going to meet the daughters of her best friend, Hikaru and Kaoru never expected them to be angels. These two girls had the most perfect golden locks and ruby eyes. They also had the most angelic smiles. And the longer they looked at her, the more they felt like they had seen them somewhere. Though they tried hard to convince themselves that they weren't who they think they were, the images were pictured perfectly in their minds.

"You're still angelic as ever," their mom told the girls.

The twin girls smiled but it seemed like they were troubled. When their eyes locked, they didn't know why they felt so angry. Something in those red orbs of theirs was making their blood boil.

"These are my sons," Yuzuha said as she gestured to her sons

"Hikaru," she pointed to Kaoru. "Kaoru," she pointed to Hikaru.

"Mom, you got it all wrong."

They sighed. Their mom always managed to mixed them up. As they caught a glimpse of the twin girls, they noticed that they had pitiful looks on their faces which they find annoying for some reason.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Maya Sugimoto," Maya told the Hitachiin twins.

The twin boys' eyes widened. _'Sugimoto?'_

"That's right," the girls said as if answering their question. They both smirked. "I'm Sayaka," said the girl in front of Kaoru. "I'm Miyuki," said the girl in front of Hikaru.

"YOU?!"

Yuzuha looked at the four teenagers, confused. "You know each other?"

"No," the blond twins said quickly.

The boys looked at them hoping for an explanation but the girls just ignored them.

The rest of night was….well… you decide. The Hitachiin twins and the Sugimoto twins didn't enjoy it at all. For some reason, they always ended up ordering for the same foods. From the appetizer to desserts. And instead of having enjoyed their meals, they kept sending glares at the other party. Their mothers, on the other hand, weren't able to notice this 'cause they were busy having a conversation of their own. They were grinning slyly at each other, enjoying every moment.

Despite all the silent conversations, they were still able to maintain an interesting conversation.

----

(Note: They are talking in English)

PrincessInDisguise signed in.

Sweetchild signed in.

AngelicTwins signed in.

AngelicTwins: Hey Marga, Jinny, how's life?

PrincessInDisguise & Sweetchild: Fine.

AngelicTwins: Where's Tiffa?

PrincessInDisguise: As usual, studying.

Sweetchild: C'mon, Marga, you know Tiffa needs to be on the top of the class to keep her scholarship.

AngelicTwins: She's still studious huh?

PrincessInDisguise: You said it! So, how's Japan?

AngelicTwins: Fine. Well at least better than we thought.

Sweetchild: Well, that's great!

PrincessInDisguise: So, are there any cute guys there?

AngelicTwins: Well, you could say that. There's actually a host club here in our school.

PrincessInDisguise: really? I wanna go there!

Sweetchild: I don't like host clubs.

AngelicTwins: C'mon, Jinny. It isn't like one of those clubs you know of. They entertain females verbally.

Sweetchild: I still don't like 'em. They just play with girls' hearts.

PrincessInDisguise: Don't be such a bummer Jinny. Of course you wouldn't be serious with them. I just want to be there in Japan..!s

AngelicTwins: We thought you like Zurich?

PrincessInDisguise: Yeah, but he's always ignoring me and flirts with his girls.

AngelicTwins: That's cuz it's his life! He's a player.

Sweetchild: Marga, would you want me to arrange a date between you and my brother?

PrincessInDisguise: Nah! I want him to be the one to ask me. Just like in the movies!

AngelicTwins: =_=

PrincessInDisguise: Hey, what's that suppose to mean?!

Sweetchild: It means you're being dreamy again which is totally disgusting!

PrincessInDisguise: Hey, that's really mean! Why can't you be like Yuzuha? She says I'm really cute when I'm dreamy!

Sweetchild: That's because, she's kind. And speaking of which, she said she'd be going home. Did you meet her?

AngelicTwins: Yeah. We had dinner we her the other night. Did you know she has sons?

PrincessInDisguise: Of course! She said they're really great only sometimes much of trouble makers.

AngelicTwins: No, they aren't. They're actually jerks.

Sweetchild: Are you saying that Yuzuha is lying?

AngelicTwins: No, but maybe those cat-eyed devils implanted something in Yuzuha's brain to make her believe that they were nice!

PrincessInDisguise: Let me guess, Sayaka was the one who typed that.

Sweetchild: I second that.

AngelicTwins: How'd you know that?

PrincessInDisguise: Only Sayaka could think of such weird ideas. I think you should stop reading and watching Science Fictions.

AngelicTwins: but, it's really good! You can never get rid of something so good!

Sweetchild: Wait, did you meet Yuzuha's sons at the dinner?

AngelicTwins: Yep, why do you ask?

PrincessInDisguise: Are they cute?

Sweetchild: Hey, I think you're forgetting about my brother again. And don't interrupt in my conversation with the twins!

PrincessInDisguise: Zurich isn't the only man in the world and there are mny fishes in the sea. I should live a life without him.

AngelicTwins: we're so proud of you!

Sweetchild: Okay, enough of my brother. But, don't you smell something fishy?

PrincessInDisguise: What? Like your brother?

Sweetchild: I wasn't asking you.

AngelicTwins: What do you mean by that?

Sweetchild: Well, you said that Yuzuha introduced you to her sons at the dinner. Both of them are twins too and at the same age, right?

AngelicTwins: Yeah. So, what's the point?

PrincessInDisguise: You two may be the most angelic girls I have ever known but you are the most stupid as well. Let's just say there's this possibility of you being tied in a marriage with Yuzuha's sons.

AngelicTwins: No need to be hurtful, you know. You guys need to stop watching historical dramas. You know that'll never happen.

Sweetchild: Actually, there is a really huge possibility since your mothers are best friends.

Bookworm signed in.

AngelicTwins: Hey, Tiffa!

Bookworm: Great.

AngelicTwins: C'mon Tiffa. No need to feel worn out.

Bookworm: Don't you know what time it is here?

AngelicTwins: Um..no. Anyway, do you know about Yuzuha's sons?

Bookworm: You mean, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?

Sweetchild and PrincessInDisguise: Their fiancés.

Bookworm: Really? I didn't know that. Well, congratulations to you. I really think you're perfect for each other.

AngelicTwins: We're not engage to them. Those two were just trying to ruin our day.

Bookworm: I thought you were really engage to them.

Sweetchild: Told you it could happen.

AngelicTwins: Whatever. We don't care anymore.

AngelicTwins signed out.

Bookworm: Those two can't take a joke, huh?

Sweetchild and PrincessInDisguise: You said it!

----

"Hey girls, why are you up so early in the morning?" Maya asked suddenly entering the room. It looked like she had just awakened from her slumber.

The twins closed their laptop and answered nonchalantly, "We were just chatting with some friends."

"So, what's with the long faces?" Maya asked. She sat on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. She signaled them to sit beside her which the twins did.

"Mom, would you ever try to ruin our lives just for the accomplishment of something you've always wanted?" the twins asked.

Maya looked at her angels confused. She did not know where the girls could get such idea. "Of course not. Why would you think of that?"

"We told you we were chatting with our friends, right?" Sayaka asked.

Maya nodded.

"Well, we had a talk about Yuzuha's sons and they said that there is this huge possibility that you would engage them to us since Yuzuha and you are friends," Miyuki explained.

Maya suddenly had this nervous look on her face. She chuckled nervously.

"We keep telling them that you would never do that to us since you love us, right?" Sayaka said.

"You'd never stop our social life and force us to marry to people who are a complete stranger to us, right?" Miyuki added.

Maya did not answer. She just sat there and looked uncomfortable. She let out a very long pause.

"Anyway Mom, we need to get ready for school," the twins said breaking the silence. They stood from their bed and led themselves to the bathroom. "See you at breakfast!" the twins said before closing the door. This meant it was time for her to leave.

"Do you think we had given her the message already?" Sayaka asked her twin.

"I think so," Miyuki answered. "Did you see how she reacted at that?"

"Yeah, now she'd never think of getting us engage to anyone," Sayaka thought aloud happily.

Meanwhile, Maya walked out of the twins' room feeling really guilty. She never thought the twins would feel like their lives would be ruined if they get married to people they don't know. Now, she had some tough decisions to make. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Maya, I need to talk to you about something," said Yuzuha at the other end of the line.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly. Yuzuha sounded like it would be a problem.

"We need to tell them," she said.

Maya's mind was suddenly blank. "Huh?"

"The engagement. I think we should tell the kids already. I'm leaving for Los Angeles next week and before I leave, I want everything settled. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Maya blurted out without thinking.

"Thank you so much. Bye."

Maya deadpanned. This would be a real dilemma. But on the other hand, her daughters didn't want to be married to _strangers_; they did not say they don't want to be married at all. '_Maybe it wouldn't be that disastrous after all.'_

_**So, our angels' life would start to be a hell. Their worst nightmares are about to start. Yay!**_

_**Just to clear out some things, Marga, Jinny and Tiffany are the twins' American friends. Zurich is Jinny's older brother.**_

_**Thanks for the following who reviewed the previous chapter:**_

_**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**_

_**Aurora-16**_

_**belle391**_

_**MorningStar101**_

_**oOMidnightStarOo**_

_**Kuramasredredrose**_

_**Bookits**_

_**VampireXprincess14**_

_**i-heart-kaoru**_

_**Mistress Melon Pie**_

_**DeViL'sDrEaM**_

_**I Love Mah Waffles**_

_**cheshirekadi**_

_**Please review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Unless I'm Bisco Hatori, I do not own ouran..**_

Chapter 6 – The Devils meet their Angels

"Good morning, Haruhi!" the Sugimoto twins chimed.

The brunette looked at the redheads who seemed to be more cheerful than usual. "Good morning Miyuki-chan, Sayaka-chan."

The twins wrapped their arms around their best friend's shoulder. "No need for the –chan. Miyu and Saya is just fine."

Haruhi nodded. "Oh, okay. You two seemed to be in a good mood. Did something happen to you this morning?"

Sayaka just kept smiling and for some reason, the room's temperature went down. Miyuki looked at her twin worriedly. "Saya, just calm down."

"Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked curiously. It seemed that she didn't feel the cold atmosphere that was suddenly given off by Sayaka.

"N-nothing. Just don't mention anything about her unusual cheerful mood," Miyuki whispered after Sayaka had calmed down. The twins sat on their seats quietly. Sayaka started to make some sketches, Miyuki did the same. They were unusually quiet, today.

Haruhi did not mind the change for she was able to finally have some quiet time. She pulled out a book from her bag and started to look for the page where she ended up the last time. But, before she could even read a word from her book, her other nightmares came in walking side by side.

"Good morning, Haruhi~" the Hitachiin twins chorused happily, walking towards her. Haruhi replied to the greeting monotonously while the Sugimoto twins did not give a damn. They continued their sketches as if nothing happened. Usually, they would give a dry comment which would eventually end up into a fight.

The Hitachiin twins walked over to their seats quietly. "Did something happen to them?" Kaoru asked Haruhi curiously.

Haruhi removed her gaze on her book and landed it on the Sugimoto twins. "Maybe it's about the most horrible morning they were talking about before you arrived."

The twins nodded but showed no interest at all. If the Sugimoto twins were to be like that then it would be good news for them. They could play with their toy without any disturbances from the girls.

The class looked at their subject with bored eyes. And by that, it meant the class paid no attention to the teacher in front of them. She was currently teaching History which most students found extremely uninteresting. Nevertheless, the teacher continued discussing the subject failing to notice all the bored stares she was getting from her listeners. Well, maybe not all. Haruhi was listening intently. She even took notes in case it would appear to their test.

The Sugimoto twins made it seem like they were interested but it was easy to see through their façade. They were busy jotting down something that they didn't even notice that the teacher just gave them some exercises to do. They seemed preoccupied with something.

The Hitachiin twins, on the other hand, were watching the girls pretend being interested with it. There had been something that was bothering them. It was true, because if it wasn't, they wouldn't be dying from boredom right now. At a time like this, the twin girls or rather Miyuki would always comment on something the teacher had pointed out. And if it didn't work, Sayaka would try to ask questions about the topic which would usually end into a totally non-related but interesting subject. And if it weren't enough, they would pick a fight with the Hitachiin twins which would eventually make the teacher stop her discussions and spend the whole period trying to stop the two bickering parties.

The twins glanced at the clock. The teacher had just consumed fifteen minutes of her time. They knew they couldn't survive in this. If only a messenger from Heaven would save them from this boredom.

A few seconds later, the twins' prayers must've been heard because Tamaki suddenly excused them from class. He said something about an urgent meeting. Seeing how important it was, the teacher allowed him to borrow the trio, much to Haruhi's dismay. She would miss another lesson. She knew she couldn't count on the Sugimoto twins to copy notes for her since they were apparently suffering from preoccupation.

"What's with the sudden meeting, tono?" the twins asked as soon as they had come out of the room.

"We have a party to prepare," the king said happily.

"A party?" the trio asked.

The blond nodded and placed his hands on the handles of the huge pink doors in front of him.

Upon entering the room, they saw Kyouya, Hunny and Mori already waiting for them. Well, quite. Kyouya was typing in his laptop, Hunny was munching his cake and Mori was observing.

"We're going to have a welcome party for the Sugimoto twins," Tamaki said, scanning his very long party list.

"Why the heck would we want to give those two a welcome party?" the twins asked, annoyed that Tamaki had gone through all the trouble of pulling them out of class just to give those two toy-snatcher, redheaded freaks a welcome party.

"Why not? They are the only girls in this school who knew about Haruhi's secret and willing to befriend her despite of that," Tamaki explained.

"They just had a hint that Haruhi is a girl," Hikaru stated.

"And you proved it to them with your stupidity," Kaoru added.

"That is not entirely true!" Tamaki whined but the two devils just continued teasing him. After a few more seconds, Tamaki was in his corner being in his usually depressed mode.

Haruhi sighed at the usual mood of her senpai. It usually didn't bother her but if they were to work, it's better for Tamaki to help than stay in his corner and not help in the preparation of the party he planned. "Senpai, if you're gonna get anything done, I think you should help."

And with this, the puppy hopped onto his master. When he went back to his normal state, he ordered the twins to distract the girls from coming any closer to the club room.

"But, why us?"

They expected Tamaki to answer the question, but instead, Kyouya was the one who answered for them. "We figured out you won't help in the preparation that's why we thought you could distract them."

Seeing no escape, the twins decided to follow their senpai. One, he was right; they wouldn't help in the party even if they were told to. Two, distracting the Sugimoto twins would be helpful in killing time.

"I'm so BORED!!!" Sayaka complained slouching in her seat.

"I know exactly what you mean! And our Haruhi hasn't come back yet." Miyuki said mimicking her twin.

"I miss our pets," Sayaka muttered out of the blue. Miyuki looked at her surprised. "If they were here, it wouldn't be this boring." Sayaka saw Miyuki sighed heavily. She looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What's with the sighing?" Sayaka inquired.

Miyuki sat straight. She cupped her face with her hands. "I thought you wanted someone killed."

Sayaka gave her twin a hurtful look. "Wishing our pets here does not entirely mean that I want someone killed. How could you say such things?"

Miyuki was unaffected by the act. After sixteen years of being Sayaka's twin, she had known when her twin is seriously hurt or just acting. She couldn't be mistaken. It definitely was an act. She did the same most of the time. "I miss excitement."

"Well, Haruhi hasn't come back and I refuse to mingle with those rich kids in yellow dresses," Sayaka said and looked at the empty seats behind them. It was the only time she realized that the Hitachiin twins were gone as well. "Where are those cat-eyed losers?"

Miyuki looked at her twin and behind her. Before she could even answer the question, she felt the sudden presence of the Hitachiins. _'Speak of the devils'_

"Miss us?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused moving on either side of the girls. This made the girls a bit annoyed.

"Would you move away from us?" Sayaka asked bitterly.

"Don't you know that stupidity is contagious?" Miyuki asked.

The twin boys gave the girls a cunning look while the girls returned it with a puzzled one.

"We have a proposition for you," the twin boys said.

The twin girls arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" they asked getting interested.

"How about we play a game?" Hikaru proposed.

"Winners get to play with Haruhi for a week without any interruption from the losers," Kaoru said.

Smirks were formed across the Sugimoto twins' faces. "What's the game, then?"

The Hitachiin twins laughed nervously. "Well, we sorta didn't know what kind of game it would be."

Miyuki's eye twitched. She had never felt the sudden urge to punch someone. Truth to be told, she hadn't felt this way before. She was always calm and can control her emotions. She tried to calm herself down and thought of all the negative results this could bring but then again, Sayaka did it all the time.

Unknown to her, while she was busy arguing with herself, Sayaka had already punched them. They were already lying on the floor unconscious.

"Saya, why do you always have to do the cool stuff?" Miyuki whined and pretended to cry. Of course, Sayaka knew it was an act but played along with it anyway.

She patted her twins' head. "Don't worry, sis. You'll always have the poisonous tongue."

"But I wanted some action!" Miyuki pouted some more.

"Action? Why ask for action when you already have me?" Sayaka asked as she held her twin's chin up.

Miyuki knew what would be next so she put on her best embarrassed and cute face. .1… "Aww, it's so cute!" said some of the boys in the room.

"That's our act!" _Bingo._

The redheads looked at the once unconscious cat-eyed boys. They had ceased their act and now they were smiling at them cunningly.

"Seems to me that, not _everybody_ had liked our little act," Miyuki purred.

"But, that's our act!" the boys repeated. They were fuming with anger.

"Well, we thought it was really disgusting that you do such act. Our version was way better," Sayaka said her smirk broadening.

"You're not the one to decide that!" the Hitachiin twins hissed.

"But you're not the one to decide that either," the Sugimoto twins countered.

"Um…excuse me," said a random guy from the crowd that was watching them. The four looked at him, rather glared but he continued. "Why don't you just have a contest?" he suggested.

The four looked at him now with sudden interest. "A contest?"

"Yes. The pair with more customers wins." He continued.

"We agree, but we don't think the phonies would be brave enough to accept it," the Hitachiin twins said, with full pride.

"Who said we won't take the challenge?" the Sugimoto twins asked. "A hosting game, it is."

"You're on." And with that, the game began. Hosting would start at hosting hours the next day. The pair with the most customers, wins and the prize: Haruhi.

_**End of chapter…**_

_**First off, I know I really don't update that fast so I apologize.**_

_**Secondly, I want you guys to choose the winner for the ' hosting game' put up by this random guy. Just include it in your reviews. Voting for your winner is uber necessary 'cause I won't be updating if you didn't.**_

_**Thirdly, I want to thank all the nice people who reviewed. Those are DeViL'sDrEaM, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, Aurora-16, Kuramasredredrose, i-heart-kaoru, sakurasapprentice7, .Username, Mistress Mellon Pie, and . **_

_**Fourthly, You must go to my profile to vote on the poll on my profile.**_

_**Lastly, go and review!!!!! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, people! I miss you all! This chapter was so hard to write! This was probably my longest chapter. I got a little carried away and cut it. And enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… **_

Chapter 7

It was nine in the morning when Maya woke up. She glanced at her clock located beside her laptop, at the top of her drawer. She took her laptop and looked at her mails. Most of it was just advertisements so she disposed of them. But, a certain message had caught her eyes. She clicked to it. It wasn't long till a smirk was formed across her face. However, a knock on the door spoiled the moment, much to her dismay.

She sighed. "Come in," she deadpanned.

The wooden door creaked open. Her husband came in with his usual suit. Maya lifted her eyes from her laptop. "Oh, hi!" No matter how hard she tried to hide the excitement, he can still see it through that bubbly face of hers.

"Don't you have work?" Maya asked.

He sat on the bed beside her. "I do. I just came to check up on you," he said. His crimson eyes landed on the laptop. "What were you doing?"

"I was just checking on our visitors," Maya answered.

"Are you really sure about the engagement?" he asked.

"Of course!" she answered confidently. She saw her husband sighed.

"Are you sure they would agree with this childishness of yours?"

"For your information, this is not childishness! I was only thinking of their futures," she protested. "They should consider themselves the lucky 'cause they'll be married to my best friend's sons."

He shook his head, disappointed. "And here I thought you knew them better than I do," he sighed. He felt like he would get a headache if he continued to talk to her. He kissed her forehead and bid goodbye. He walked towards the door.

Maya watched her husband went out. She waited for him to be gone completely before browsing through her mails again. She smiled big. "They should be here this afternoon. Everything is going according to plan."

Later that day… hosting hours…

"Kyo-chan, why do we have male customers?" Hunny asked curiously.

The bespectacled host lifted his eyes from his laptop and looked at his small senior. "They're Miyuki-chan and Sayaka-chan's customers."

Hunny's eyes glinted. "Are they gonna be hostesses from now on?"

"No, it's just gonna be for today," Kyouya answered.

"Did Tamaki approved of this?" Mori asked.

"No," Kyouya said. "But since Tamaki was depressed, I took control." He looked at the depressed 'King' sulking in his corner.

"Why is Tama-chan depressed?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"That's because the author skipped the part of his welcome party for the Sugimoto twins." He explained.

Hunny nodded and went back to his table where his customers were waiting.

"_Is this Japan?_" asked a girl with wavy light brown hair. She had purple eyes and fair complexion. She stood in 5'5. Obviously, she's a Yankee. She wore a purple tank top and green mini skirt.

"_I guess. Maybe that's why the plane landed here!_" another girl said sarcastically. She had amber eyes. Her short strawberry blond hair was tied in small pigtails. She wore a cute red dress above her knees. She was standing in 4'10.

"_Wouldn't Maya fetch us?_" a male voice asked. He had messy dirty blond hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black and white jacket over his dark blue t-shirt and jeans. He had an earring attached to his left ear.

"_Hey Zurich, can you let go of me already_?" asked a girl with straight brown hair. She had huge emerald eyes. She wore a simple velvet blouse and skinny jeans. She was about 5'2 in height.

"_B-but.. T-tifanny I.._" he stammered.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "_Don't worry. I won't escape. I can't go back to America at this rate anyway._"

"_Maya instructed us to go to Ouran Academy to search for the twins,_" the strawberry blond girl said, checking on her mobile phone.

"_Um, Margarette, what's that?_" Tiffany asked the purple eyed girl who was holding a device of some sort.

"_This is a tracking device,_" Margarette answered, trying to make it work.

The three Yankees looked at her strangely.

"_Why would you need that? We have a map,_" said the strawberry blond girl.

Margarette laughed loudly. Her laugh gained a few stares from the crowd but she chose to ignore it. She patted the innocent girl's back. "_Jinny, you're so oblivious! The map Maya gave me was in Japanese and I think I speak for everyone when I say I couldn't understand that. And besides, this is more precise than any other classical maps._"

Haruhi sighed. It was the last store in town and there's no commoner's coffee. Apparently, she was instructed by the hosts to buy commoner's coffee. Something was puzzling her, though. If they were really rich and powerful, why don't they just order a bunch of their favorite commoner's coffee? They would always go and order her around. If only she hadn't been so clumsy and broke the eight million yen vase, she would have lived a normal high school life.

Haruhi snapped out her thoughts. She decided to just go back since there's no point of looking for something unavailable. She glanced at her watch. Host club hours was almost done. She didn't know she had been gone for a long time. The hosts might be worried about her.

She was nearing the school premises when she saw a group of four standing in front. They didn't look like they were Ouran students. She guessed they were transfer students. When the school's clock rang, she walked faster and decided to just ignore them since they didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed.

(Note: the narration on this part is based on the American's point of view so basically, Haruhi would be called as he.)

The four teens looked at the huge school with a look somewhat similar to awe. It did not entirely amaze them for a single matter.

"_Is this really Ouran Academy?_" Jinny asked looking slightly disgusted.

"_I thought you said it was a co-ed school?_" Zurich looked at the girl beside him who was shaking her tracking device.

"_It is!_" Margarette insisted. "_According to the tracking device, the twins are here. And besides, if it wasn't, how can you explain the host club that the twins told us about?_"

"_Maybe you misheard,_" Zurich shrugged.

Margarette looked at him viciously. "_Misheard? How could I have misheard when I read that from chat?_" she yelled.

Zurich tried to calm her down. "_Okay, okay. Maybe you just –._"

"_Marga is right,_" Jinny said, interrupting him. Amber eyes fell on her. "_The twins would never lie to us._"

Tiffany decided to butt in. "_Why don't we just ask him?_" she asked, pointing at the short good-looking boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. He was walking towards them and it seemed that he was ignoring them.

Jinny was about to talk to him when Zurich stopped her. She gave him a puzzled look but he gave her a reassuring smile. "_I'll talk to him._"

"Hey there, I'm Zurich Andre Nichols," he said in Japanese fluently.

The three girls looked stunned. "_Did you know about this?_" Margarette whispered to Jinny. Jinny shook her head.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the boy said uncertainly. "Um, can I help you?"

Zurich studied him for a moment. Far away, this Haruhi kid looked short but he didn't know he was this short. He couldn't have been a middle schooler since he didn't seem like it. Up close, he actually looked feminine. His small stature, his huge chocolate eyes, his sift voice… All of them screamed 'girl'. Zurich mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be worrying about Haruhi's gender when he had more important things to worry. Like, Miyuki and Sayaka. When he finally decided to return to earth, Zurich noticed the look on Haruhi's face. It was a weird combination of worry, sympathy and bewilderment. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"We're looking for Ourna Academy," he said.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "You're standing right in front of it." He answered.

Zurich smiled sheepishly while the three other Yankees asked him for an explanation. He translated everything to them.

"_I told I was right!_" Margarette boasted.

The four teens continued to converse completely ignoring the brunette.

(Note: this part is back to Haruhi's point of view so I'll be using 'she' again)

Haruhi, having no role to play on the scene, decided to walk away. But, before she could even get away, Zurich called and stopped her. She turned her head towards them slowly.

"Um.. before you go, can you please bring us to the host club?"

Good bye Miyuki-chan, Sayaka-chan!" the last batch of their customers said waving good bye.

The twins returned it with the same fake smile they wore the whole time, which no one seemed to notice.

Hunny approached the two girls holding up two pieces of cake. "Miyu-chan, Saya-chan, would you like to eat cake with me?"

Sayaka opened her mouth to say something but Miyuki beat her to it. "I'm sorry Hunny-senpai but Saya isn't allowed to have sweets and I don't want to be unfair and eat it without Saya."

Hunny looked at them sadly making Miyuki regret what she said. The dejected boy walked gloomily to Mori. That was when Sayaka stopped him.

"Wait!" she yelled. Hunny turned his head to Sayaka. "I-I can have some. I doubt a little would be risky." She shrugged.

Hunny jumped into Sayaka's arms. "You're so kind!"

Sayaka smiled and patted his back.

"Sayaka.."

"Oh, you know I can never refuse such a cute child like him!" she squealed huddling the small boy.

Miyuki sighed. "Alright, but…" she said but stopped when she saw how happy Sayaka looked. It looked like she hadn't had a cake in years, where in fact, she had always made her a home-made cake. Sayaka would always say she hated sweets. That was why she lied to Hunny in the first place.

She tried not to think of her twin lying to her just because she didn't like her baking.

"I'm really impressed with your performance today," Kyouya said, popping beside her. He was holding his black notebook, probably calculating the profits.

Miyuki smiled. "Just doing our job."

"Are you sure you don't want to be permanent hostesses?" he asked. He was probably happy today because of the profit he made when the Sugimoto twins suggested to be hostesses.

"Nah… Hosting is too tiring," she said.

"Then, why did you want to be hostesses?" he inquired.

Miyuki giggled creating an atmosphere that she usually created in front of her customers. "You're so funny, Kyouya-senpai, acting all clueless! We both know that you wouldn't agree unless you know the reason."

Kyouya didn't answer and soon left but the smirk he wore before he left told her all.

Miyuki looked around her. Hunny was happily eating cake with Sayaka. Mori was sitting by them, observing.

She looked over to Tamaki who was being his idiotic self again. She remembered how he reacted when they told him they'd be hosting for the day. At first, he was furious. He said he didn't want his two new daughters flirting with men. But, they had managed to turn the tables which worked perfectly. Miyuki found it hilarious when Tamaki couldn't reverse the situation.

This time, her eyes landed on the Hitachiin twins. They seemed to be busy thinking of their new script for their brotherly love. Sometimes, she found the act annoying. Actually, she found everything about them to be annoying. The last thing she wanted was to be affiliated to them in any way.

Miyuki's eyes traveled further around the room. She noticed that something was missing. She took a few minutes to ponder what it was. Then, it hit her. _'Haruhi!'_

She went over to Kyouya and asked for the brunette.

"She went out to get coffee," he answered.

Miyuki sighed. They were supposed to go home with Haruhi but if she isn't there, then they would have to go without her. She went to Sayaka and pulled her into the dressing room to change into their clothes.

A few minutes after they got in, the door opened revealing Haruhi with company. The hosts looked over curiously. Before anyone could inquire Haruhi, Tamaki glomped her.

"Tono, you're killing Haruhi!" the twins scolded.

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi who was turning blue and immediately released her. He noticed the unfamiliar faces in front of him. "So, we have customers! Though the host club is already closed, it's always open to give service to such lovely ladies." He said, winking at them.

Though the visitors seemed unimpressed, Tamaki failed to notice this. "So, which type do you fancy?" he asked, gently taking Jinny's hand. The girl had a grimace. He was about kiss her hand when the girl took out her other hand and flipped him over.

"_Idiot! Why did you flip him?_" Margarette yelled.

"So, they're the new foreign students?" Kyouya scribbled something in his notebook.

"_He was being perverted! How do you think I should act?_" yelled Jinny.

Margarette knelt beside Tamaki and took his hand. "_I'm sorry for what that girl did to you!_"

Zurich rolled his eyes but no one noticed. His eyes suddenly locked on the other hosts. He introduced himself and then the girls. "We're looking for Miyu and Saya."

The twins were in the dressing room and they overheard everything. They suddenly flinched when Zurich asked for them.

Sayaka walked over to the window. "Why wasn't I born with wings?"

Miyuki face palmed. "Saya, think straight! We need to escape or else.."

"They're in the dressing room," Kyouya said. He ordered Haruhi to get the twins.

Haruhi sighed and went to the dressing room. When she opened the door, she saw Miyuki giving Sayaka a boost up.

"Shhh…"

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked bewildered.

"Escaping," Miyuki said. She finally threw Sayaka outside landing on the branch of a tree.

The brunette looked more confused now. "But, why?"

"No more questions. Quick, give me a boost up!" Miyuki ordered but in a whisper so the others would not know what they were doing.

Haruhi walked towards her, slowly not knowing whether to do follow or not.

"Hurry!"

Haruhi walked faster due to reflex. She clasped her hands and prepared to give Miyuki a boost up. But, before Haruhi could even bring Miyuki up, she saw Zurich, Margarette and Jinny standing in the doorway.

Margarette snapped her fingers. "_Zurich, get Saya off that three. Jinny, take Miyu,_" she ordered and the two followed immediately.

A lot of beating up happened before the two finally captured the twins. Now, the two brought the twins into the chairs which were conveniently present. They even tied them up so they wouldn't escape.

"Stop this immediately, Marga!" the twins ordered.

Margarette smirked. "_Oh, you know I don't understand Japanese!_"

The twins tried to struggle to free themselves but it was too tight. As expected from Zurich and Jinny, they wouldn't go easy on them. "_Let us go!_"

"_Don't worry. I'll just give you a little make over. Oh, and the red hair has got to go."_

"_Noooo!_"

"Um.. excuse me, but can you tell us what's happening?" Tamaki asked Zurich.

Zurich smiled slyly. "Just watch."

"_You're just perfect!_" Margarette exclaimed looking at her masterpiece. They just had an emotional scar but looking absolutely stunning. Not only was their hair dyed, Marga also put some light make-up on the two and forced them to wear the clothes she brought for them. Miyuki was wearing a lilac tank top and grey miniskirt while Sayaka was wearing a turquoise double-scoop neck tee dress. Their golden curls were neatly tied at their side.

The hosts were all speechless at the sight. They thought they were cute in red hair but they're even cuter in blond. The Sugimoto twins rolled their eyes. They knew this would happen. It always did. This was the only thing they sis not miss in America. Last time, they dyed their hair green, Margarette hunted for them for weeks. And now, they were living happily and peacefully in Japan, their worst nightmares came following them. It's not that they hate Margarette, she's just too persistent at times. She always thought of them as her personal dolls, much to their dismay.

Jinny walked towards them with a smile. They pretended to hold a grudge against her for collaborating with Margarette.

"_I know that was fake,_" Jinny said, standing in between them.

"_Why do you have to be so mean to us!_" they pouted.

Jinny chuckled. "_You know how Marga gets when she sees you like that. By the way, do you still remember the conversation we had the other day?_"

"_Yeah. What about that?_"

"_Nothing._"

"_But-_"

"_Oh, look! Tiffany and Haruhi look good together, huh?_"

The twins looked at them and it was true. Haruhi and Tiffany had many similarities.

_**Okay.. Let's stop right there! I think I got a little carried away with this chapter. But, I really wanted to end this with their American friends in Japan…sooo, good news for everyone. The announcement about the engagement would probably be next chapter! I wonder how will they react when they found out. Ooohh…I'm so excited! Wait, I'm the author. What a bummer!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for all those lovely people who reviewed! I love you all! (of course in a non-romantic way)**_

_**NotSoSlightlyCrazy**_

_**Aurora-16**_

_**Kuramasredredrose**_

_**i-heart-kaoru**_

_**chathammangagirl**_

_**Arora-and-Amira**_

_**Review please! Oh and for those who haven't voted… the poll please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran..**_

_**Notes: (4got dis last tym)**_

This is Japanese.

_This is English._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 – The Devils meet their Angels

"Waaahh! You two are sooo kawaii!" Tamaki squealed, hugging the twin girls who were running out of oxygen.

"Is this normal?" Zurich asked the nearest person to him who happened to be Hunny.

"Hai!" the cute one answered.

"Um.. what's your name?"

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Hunny."

Zurich nodded slowly. He observed him for a while then asked, "Are you the blonde's little brother?" He pointed at Tamaki's direction.

"No, he's Tamaki Suou."

He nodded again. "Then, who's little brother are you?"

A laugh was suddenly heard from the corner of the room. "You're talking to the eldest at the host club," the Hitachiin twins explained.

Zurich looked at Hunny, then the twins, then at Hunny, and then he gaped and turned into stone.

The Sugimoto twins finally escaped from Tamaki's deadly hug. They walked over to the stone Zurich and pulled him to the door. They did the same with the other three girls who were chatting with the others. They apologized to Haruhi for not being able to go home with them and said a quick good bye to the hosts.

"Kyouya, do you know who they are?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and smiled slyly. "Just some new students who happened to be acquainted to the Sugimoto twins."

* * *

Leaving the huge school, the twins went over to their limo. The four Yankees were following behind them. Though they were really glad to be able to see their friends again, it did not leave them comfortable. Something seemed utterly suspicious. Truth to be told, everything was suspicious. From the very moment they stepped in Ouran Academy, everything went suspicious.

The twins went inside the limo. Their friends did the same. No one talked. The twins had a poker face. This made it hard for the four to know what was going on in their minds.

After a long moment of silence, the twins spoke. "_What are you doing here in Japan?_" they asked in a cold voice.

Their friends weren't threatened at all. They knew it wasn't a serious one.

"_We were just missing you,_" Jinny said. It was the best she could come up with. The silence that the others were giving away wasn't helping.

The twins laughed. It wasn't happy nor was it cute. It was evil. "_And who do you think would believe that lie? Tiffany would never come here just to visit us."_

Tiffany didn't respond to it. She was usually the uncaring type of person. She suddenly felt someone elbow her. It was Jinny. Jinny gave her a look that ordered her to say something. Tiffany sighed.

"_Do you really think I don't miss you?_" she asked, trying to sound cute but failed miserably.

The others face faulted. Tiffany's attempt was an epic fail. However, certain two girls did not care whether it was cute or not.

"_Tiffany.._" the twins muttered. Before she knew it, the twins were on either side of her hugging her. "_We missed you so much!_"

Margarette saw the whole scene. Jealousy was written all over her face. "_Why does Tiffany get a hug while I don't?_" she asked, looking absolutely hurt.

"_That's because you were mean to us!_" they pouted.

Margarette felt arrows aimed at her from behind. "_B-B-But…_" Her voice trailed off, seeing how the twins were too busy to listen to her. She just buried her face to her knees, sulking.

Jinny patted her back, tyring her best to cheer up the depressed girl.

Zurich was watching the scene took place with a blank expression. He just didn't care to what was happening. He was just there to look out for his sister, Jinny, anyway. He just didn't see the need of doing this. Jinny was sixteen, not some stuck up kid who couldn't even chew her food.

As soon as he got bored with the girls, he gazed at the road. Japan was definitely different from America and he didn't know when he could get used to it.

The limo stopped in front of a huge and magnificent mansion. The mansion was so elegant that it could've been mistaken for a palace. As expected from the Sugimoto family.

The driver opened the limo door allowing the six teens to step out. They went straight for the door where the maids and butlers welcomed them.

Miyuki and Sayaka continued walking. Maya ran up to them, beaming. The twins didn't look happy at all. She looked over their shoulders and saw the Americans. The twins might have not noticed it, but there was a glint in her eyes.

"_So, you're here! I've been waiting for you._" She gave the visitors a flashy smile. She was smiling so big it was almost creepy.

"been… waiting?" the twins repeated suspiciously.

Maya stiffened. Did she just let that out? "I…um… T-they contacted me the other night, and asked me if they could stay here."

The twins observed Maya. They weren't convinced at all but agreed with her in the end. They were just too tired to even argue.

Maya led the visitors to the guest rooms.

The twins eyed Maya for the last time. She was unexpectedly too happy. Usually, when Maya's in a good mood like that, it meant trouble for them. They still remembered the last time she was like that.

They were just five. And, Maya introduced them to twin boys. They couldn't remember their names or their faces. Maya asked them to be nice to the boys. Being the obedient daughters they were, they tried their best being angels. When they first met them, they thought those twins were cute. And they had to admit they liked them.

However, the boys did the nastiest thing to them. Behind their backs were frogs they had caught. They weren't really scared of frogs. But, the boys threw them to their faces. From then on, they had thought twin boys were just good-for-nothing pair of idiots.

That could be one of the reasons why they hated the Hitachiin twins. However, there were still plenty of unexplainable reasons for the grudge they held against the said pair of twins.

* * *

It had been two days since the arrival of their friends from America. And, it had been a hell since then. Whenever they tried to talk to Tiffany, she would always avoid them. It would either be because she was doing something or the twins were being chased by Margarette. Life with Margarette had been a hell too. Every time she'd see a single mess on them, she would give them a make over. It was like a never ending torture. Zurich had been a problem too. He would always get them to date him 'because he gets bored when he's far from his girls in America. And, Jinny would always be a brat to her brother which only added more disturbances. Sometimes they would just lie on bed and wonder how they had such lunatic friends.

Maya was just adding confusion to them. She had been acting weird since then. She'd always sneak on them sometimes. And she was always at the phone talking to someone. Whenever they asked who it was, she'd always tell them it was just some random person.

However, that day was the weirdest of all. Maya would randomly smile to herself and mumble something. And, she talked to their friends about something privately. It took her almost the whole day to talk. They could tell that they were plotting something they didn't know.

So, that afternoon, the twins decided to talk to them to clear things up. They went to Margarette's room since they always did the 'meeting' there. It took them several minutes before finally deciding on knocking on the door. Since Miyuki was only talented with verbal arguments, Sayaka was the one to do the actions. They knocked on the door. No one answered. In fact, the room was silent. And it was getting suspicious.

After a quick silent conversation, the twins decided on opening the door. They counted on three and opened the door. There, they saw Maya and the others doing… nothing. They just sat there as if they had been waiting for them. Or maybe they had.

Silence filled the room. No one talked or made a move. They just stood there, staring at one another probably waiting for someone to break the tension in the air.

"Um.. I'll leave you," Maya said breaking the silence. "I still have things to do." And with that, she left the room.

Miyuki opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately when Margarette stood from her seat. She held her hand in the air. She snapped her fingers. The others took it as a go signal.

Tiffany went to the door. She locked it and blocked the way. Jinny held Sayaka while Zurich held Miyuki.

The twins gave them confused looks but the four stayed silent. Zurich and Jinny did what they had done at the host club when they came. Margarette did a make over while Tiffany assisted her.

* * *

After the make over, the twins were glaring at them.

"_What the hell is this?_" they asked menacingly.

Tiffany was the only one unaffected so the others hid behind her. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Tiffany opened the door and found Maya.

She looked at the twins with a big grin on her face. "You two are perfect!" she squealed. She dragged them downstairs, totally ignoring the confused looks on her twins.

The twins were trying to figure out what was happening when they saw the most unexpected people. Before the visitors could even see them, they pulled Maya backwards.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"What is happening here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are the Hitachiins doing here?"

"Well, I-"

"The truth, mom," the twins said firmly.

Maya sighed. "You'll know later. But can you promise me that you'll behave?"

"We're not promising~" the twins sang.

"Pleeaase?" Maya put up her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not working~"

"Fine," Maya said, giving up, "What do you want?"

"If you promise to bring our pets here, then we promise to behave."

"But, your pets are-"

"Do you promise or not?"

It took Maya a moment or two before she made up her mind. She took one last glance at their visitors before answering, "Fine, I promise."

The twins pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere and held it in front of her. "You have to sign the contract first."

"Where did you get that?" Maya asked, confused.

"No questions, just sign!" the twins demanded.

Maya cussed silently under her breath. She took out a pen out of nowhere (A/N: and she wonders how the twins did that..tsk,tsk,tsk) and signed the contract.

The twins smirked.

"Don't worry," they said in their sweetest voice. "We'd be in our best behavior."

* * *

Zurich lay on his bed. His hands were behind his head. He looked up to the ceiling, thinking deeply. He sighed as he remembered when his parents appointed him of baby-sitting his sixteen-year-old sister … _again_. Just then, he felt someone sat beside him.

"_What do you want?_" He asked. His voice was bitter.

"_I'm sorry,_" Jinny muttered.

Zurich chuckled darkly. "_Don't 'I'm sorry' me,_" he said. "_I've seen this coming. Now, would you leave me alone?_"

Jinny looked at him sadly. She slowly got up and walked away. She gave her brother trouble again. So, she must make his stay in Japan the happiest he'd ever been.

A smile formed across her face. She slammed the door shut and ran to her room. She would make Zurich's stay in Japan the happiest he'd ever been.

Inside another room, Margarette was doing something else. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"_Come in,_" she said without lifting her gaze from the laptop.

Tiffany opened the door and came over to her. "_I'm gonna get my-,_" she suddenly stopped as curiosity got her. She peeked at what Margarette was doing.

"_What are you doing?_" she asked.

"_Researching about the host club,_" Margarette answered seriously. She was always like this when she's researching about others.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "_Found anything interesting?_"

Margarette faced her, smirking. "_Yes. It's about the host club's natural type. Haruhi Fujioka._"

* * *

The twins found themselves facing Hikaru and Kaoru. Being in their best behavior wasn't easy, especially, when they're facing their mortal enemies. On the other hand, if they accomplished this, a reward was waiting for them.

They were in desperate need of help. People always found them well-behaved when they're quiet. So, the only choice they got was smiling and NOT commenting. If they tried to comment, Miyuki might not fight back the urge of insulting the twins. And as for Sayaka, if something went wrong, she might not be able to stop herself from doing something unpleasant.

The twins just watched as their mother chatted happily with Yuzuha. It really puzzled them how they were important to this meeting, seeing that only Yuzuha and Maya were enjoying themselves. The Hitachiin twins hadn't talked either since their arrival. They were just watching the two women with boredom.

Miyuki and Sayaka sighed. If it continued being like this, they might get tired and bored that they might not control their actions anymore. But, something in the conversation caught their attention. Maya said something about telling them the truth.

The two pair of twins waited patiently for Maya's special announcement. Their eyes widened as the news entered their ears.

"ENGAGED?"

* * *

_**And done!**_

_**This will be my last update before summer ends. Classes are just days away(less than three days).**_

_**So, as I've said, this is the announcement chapter but sadly, not the reaction chapter. I don't like this chapter much though I don't know .**_

_**Aurora-16, Kuramasredredrose, i-heart-kaoru, NotSoSlightlyCrazy and chathammangagirl – thanks for the reviews. I see everyone likes their friend **_

_**My readers (old or new) – thanks for still reading this!(even with the slow updates)**_

_**Poll is closed. But the pairings would be evident soon…**_

_**Till next time… please review…no, I **_**insist**_** you review… XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Diclaimer: I do not own Ouran..**_

The Devils meet their Angels Chapter 9

'_Should I knock or not?' _This was the question that had been haunting Maya for the past ten minutes. It was just six in the morning and she wanted to know how her twins were. The other night, after the Hitachiins had left, they just silently went to their room giving off dark auras. They didn't even bother eating dinner. And Maya was getting worried or rather guilty.

She paced back and forth, deciding on what to do. If she knock on the door, they might be mad at her still but she don't they'd also be mad. This is one thing that she hated the most about her twins, they were unexpected.

After another ten minutes, Maya finally decided on knocking. Her fist was only inches away when someone called her name.

"Maya?" It was Tiffany. She was holding some books. It was evident that she came from the library.

Maya stood there, frozen. She did not know what do to. When she finally had the courage to talk to her twins, someone came up to her and crushed all those courage she worked hard to collect.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked in Japanese, though still a bit slow. She had been there for a week already. And being the smart person she was, it wasn't hard for her to be able to learn Japanese so quickly.

"Uh.. I was just…" Maya stammered, blushing furiously.

Tiffany eyed the doors beside Maya. It was the twins' room if she wasn't mistaken. Maybe Maya wanted to apologize to them.

She smiled warmly. "Good luck with that."

And with that, she left. Maya was confused but it was not the problem now. It was getting the twins take the next step of the plan. This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hitachiin mansion, Hikaru and Kaoru were still trying to comprehend the news that they got the other night. At first they thought it was just a dream so they did not react so much. However, when their mother repeated it to them, they woke up and found out that this was certainly not a dream nor was it a nightmare. They were bound to get married to the Sugimoto twins!

They jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Their mom said that she would fly to Los Angeles and would be back next month. If they don't make this clear to her now, they might not have the chance to back out from the engagement. As they ran, they saw one of their maids.

"Where is she?" they asked, panting.

"She already left."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Before host club…

"Where are they?" Tamaki paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for the twins and Haruhi. Host club would be starting in a few minutes and they still hadn't arrived. Haruhi had always been late at the first few weeks but after that, she always came early. And the Hitachiin twins. They were always on time. They had never been late before. And it was starting to give Tamaki crazy ideas that they were in trouble or something.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said trying to catch the blonde's attention. "We should prepare already."

"But Kyouya," Tamaki said, miserably. It was almost like a kid who wanted a piece of candy from his mother.

"We could not make the ladies wait," Kyouya explained.

Tamaki took one last look at the huge doors and waited for one good minute. But, there was none. He sighed and positioned himself in the middle of the group.

They waited for one minute. Two. Three. Four. And finally, there was a click on the doors.

"Welcome.." their voices chimed, as the door opened slowly. Tamaki was about to woo the girl when he realized that it was not a customer but Haruhi. So, instead of showing the gentle Tamaki, he showed the idiotic father. He glomped the girl making her turn blue.

"You're late," Kyouya remarked, holding his black notebook which magically came out of nowhere. "Your debt is increased."

Tamaki finally decided to release his daughter but a question still remain in his head.

"Where are the twins?" he asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "Didn't they go here? They left earlier than me."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "They haven't showed up since classes end. Are you telling us that they are skipping club duties?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No, but they seemed out of character this morning."

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, looking extremely worried.

Haruhi propped her chin and tried to recall how they acted this morning. "Well, usually, every morning, they would always go and annoy me but it was different this morning. They were just quiet the whole day. They would just talk someone asks them a question but it would not really last long."

"What about the Sugimoto twins?" Kyouya asked suddenly. "How are they this morning?"

"Actually, they did not come to school. When I asked their friend what happened, they said the twins were in state of depression."

"Why?"

Haruhi shrugged. "They wouldn't tell me why."

Right now, the boys were confused about the strange behavior of the sets of twins. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. It must have been something that both twins would be so affected but what was it was something they should find out.

"Kyouya, cancel the host club activities for the day. We shall pay the Sugimoto twins a visit."

* * *

"No," Zurich answered bluntly.

In front of him were the hosts. Tamaki had asked him if they could come in but he refused. The Sugimoto twins were in serious state of depression and he wasn't sure of it would help the Sugimoto twins anyway. From what he heard, the host club is a group of handsome men with plenty of time in their hands entertaining ladies. And he doubted that the twins would need any services from them.

"Please…" Tamaki pleaded, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

Zurich looked at his violet eyes. It was familiar. It took him a moment or two to finally realize that it was same eyes that the Sugimoto twins used when they wanted something from him. They had used that a lot of times and he wouldn't fall for this idiot's trap.

However, it did not stop Tamaki from doing. Little by little, Zurich was feeling more uncomfortable. And he knew exactly what that feeling was. It was guilt.

He sighed. "Fine, but I don't promise you that the twins would be the twins you first met." As soon as he said that, he opened the door wider, letting the boys (and one girl) in.

The hosts were amazed at how elegant the mansion was. It was elegant on the outside too.

"Just to stop you wondering, I think this was one of the twins' designs," Zurich explained. He heard silent gasps from behind.

"Don't they design clothes?" Tamaki asked.

"No, they model not design. But that was ages ago. They already quitted."

"Why?" Kyouya asked.

"That is none of your business," Zurich answered coldly, almost sending cold glares at them.

He finally stopped walking and stood in front of two purplish doors.

"I'll leave you from there…" he said then left.

Silently, the hosts decided on who should open the door. And the result was Tamaki. Tamaki slowly placed his hand over the golden handles. He gulped before finally opening the doors..

* * *

_**And done! This chapter was shorter than the others but it was my fastest update right? However, this was nothing like the one in my draft. This was done on the spot so if there are mistakes, feel free to tell me. Actually, it was meant to be updated next week, but why wait for next week when I can do it today?**_

_**So, thanks to Kuramasredredrose, Aurora-16, i-heart-kaoru and WildTiger777 for reviewing… I noticed I'm getting more hits and less reviews.**_

_**Comments, suggestions, and reactions are pretty much appreciated. Reviewing could get you closer to the next chapter!**_

_**Just a little chapter poll, should I continue with this shorter chapters that updates weekly or the longer ones that updates after two weeks?**_

_**Ok, don't forget to review!(I think I said this twice?) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran..**_

Chapter 10 – The Devils meet their Angels

"Good morning, Haruhi!" the Sugimoto twins greeted happily.

Haruhi tried to put up a small smile. "Good morning, too."

The twins nodded and went to their seats as if nothing had happened. If you could all remember, the host club, minus the twins, went to visit them. And, for them, it was the weirdest thing ever.

* * *

_Tamaki finally managed to open the door wide. It was dark. He called the twins' names a couple of times but no one answered. Maybe they were too depressed that they wouldn't even talk to them._

"_What are you doing here?" two voices asked._

_Tamaki didn't turn around. Instead, he kept looking and answered the question. "We came here to visit-" He stopped, suddenly realizing something. He turned around and saw the twins. They didn't look depressed at all like how Zurich had said. In fact, they looked like as if nothing made them depressed._

_The twins tilted their heads to their right. They poked the frozen Tamaki a couple of times._

"_Does this happen a lot?" they asked._

_The hosts didn't answer. They, too, were shocked. Had Zurich been lying when he said that the twins were in serious state of depression?_

"_Um.." Haruhi started to talk. "Shouldn't you two be depressed by now?"_

_The twins looked at her as if she was crazy. However, she was not. But their actions sure were enough to make someone go insane._

"_What are you talking about?" they asked._

_Haruhi looked at her senpais to see if one of them could explain but none of them seemed to have the appropriate words to say, too. She sighed and said, "Never mind."_

_The twins smiled sweetly and offered them to stay for dinner. Since they had no choice, they agreed. And maybe this time, they would get answers from their friends._

_But, they were dead wrong. The twins acting cheerfully had been weird enough. Even worse, their friends acted as if nothing happened. They all looked at Zurich hoping he had some explanation. But, every time they did not, he would look away and not mind them. Zurich wouldn't even talk to them. They tried to talk to the others but they would always eye them skeptically._

_The Sugimoto twins were more complicated than they thought.

* * *

_

It was lunch time. Students went out of the room to go to the cafeteria. While others, like Haruhi, prepared to eat their packed lunches.

Since Haruhi always refused to go with them, the Hitachiin twins went out.

The Hitachiin twins were only inches away from the door when two voices stopped them.

"Wait!"

They turned to the owners of the voices, looking somewhat annoyed. When they saw the Sugimoto twins, they looked around to see if what they were seeing was real. And it was.

"We made lunch for you~"

Their jaws dropped. Haruhi, who was already eating, almost choked herself. And, all the other students froze. Everyone eyed the red-eyed twins.

"What?" the male twins asked.

"We said," the female twins said sweetly. "We made lunch for you!"

"Are you planning to poison us?"

"No," the female twins frowned. "We just want to do our jobs as you _fiancées._"

If the announcement before shocked the whole class, this, an even more big revelation, surely did its thing.

* * *

"_This is so unfair!_" Margarette groaned, tapping her pencil on the table.

"What of it?" Zurich asked.

"_Why do we have to have a separate class from Miyu and Saya?_" Margarette whined.

Jinny sighed. "We should learn Japanese," she said slowly, afraid to make a mistake.

"Look," Zurich said firmly. "I don't want this either but what can we do? Maya had a special privilege for us. And besides, we couldn't cope up with what the Japanese students are studying."

Margarette pouted. The other three just sighed. It was just like Marga to act childish whenever she didn't get what she wanted.

"What do you think are the twins planning now?" Tiffany suddenly asked.

"Maybe like the usual thing they do," Zurich said thoughtfully. "Play the angels part."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Tamaki asked, eyeing the two pairs of twins in front of him.

After the announcement that was made by Miyuki and Sayaka, the news spread quickly around the school. And, of course, it would not be missed by the host club itself. Obviously, Tamaki cancelled, again, the host club activities for day to have a serious talk with them because of what he called, "Family matters".

"What are you talking about?" the Hitachiin twins asked, pretending to be oblivious. On the other hand, Miyuki and Sayaka were beside them looking innocent.

"The news about you being engaged!"

"It's true," the Sugimoto twins answered for them. "Our mothers decide for it."

"I never thought that arranged marriage is still practiced these days," Haruhi said.

"Of course," Kyouya said, writing on his black notebook. "This is used by companies to expand their business. However, I believe there is a different reason behind the engagement between the Sugimotos and Hitachiins." He said the last part as if it was address to both twins.

"I don't think this matter really concerns the host club," Miyuki said.

"Of course it does," Kyouya said. "How do you think the customers would react regarding this matter?"

Sayaka sighed. "Is it your only problem? We could bring in more customers to you even with the news."

"You should just let us be hostesses for tomorrow," Miyuki added.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki who was, once again, in his corner. He said about his daughters not caring if he was hurt. He sighed. The king wouldn't be able to make decisions again so it's up to him to do it.

"I agree, as long as you bring more customers."

The Sugimoto twins smirked but no one saw it but Kyouya.

The twins' motives were still unclear to him but he would eventually find out. After all, he is Kyouya Ootori.

The Sugimoto twins stood up from the couch and hooked their arms around Haruhi's. "Shall we go?"

"Wait!" the Hitachiin twins yelled.

"What?"

"You can't just take Haruhi; she was supposed to go with us!"

The Sugimoto twins smiled. "You may be our _wonderful_ fiancés, but we won the bet. See ya!" And with that, they left dragging Haruhi.

* * *

_**End of chapter.. As you can see, I decided to stick with the shorter chapters with less than 4 pages. As much as I love getting reviews, the recent ones I had strongly wants me to update *sigh***_

_**It's up to you, my readers, to guess what kind of scheme the twins are doing. As much as possible, I want to surprise my readers but I don't think I'm good enough.**_

_**So, thankies to all the people who reviewed, Aurora-16, Kuramasredredrose, Nameless Andie, i-heart-kaoru, Milky Mentos, fearless-sparrow, and WildTiger777**_

_**This is a random question but who knows how to draw? I just want to know.**_

_**Review please… first reviewer would be given a make over by Marga! Lol.. just kidding. I know no one wants that..**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran and its characters…

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 11

"_Miyuki, Sayaka!" It was Maya calling her nine-year-old twin daughters._

_The twins came towards her, running. Although, it was hard for them since they were wearing big flamboyant dresses._

"_Are they your daughters?" a woman asked. She was a beautiful woman. She was in same age as Maya or so they thought._

_Maya nodded and gracefully shoved the twins in front of her. The woman smiled at them. They smiled back just like what their mom had told them._

"_They are so cute!" the woman smiled wider. Then, she shoved two twin boys in front of the girls. Unlike the girls who were being sweet and all, the boys looked uninterested and bored._

_Smiling widely, Miyuki and Sayaka offered their hands to the boys. They introduced themselves and said, "Nice to meet you.."_

_The boys stayed quiet and stared at them. For a moment, the girls thought they blushed but it faded immediately. A smirk replaced the bored looks. However, none of the older women noticed the smirk. They reckoned they were just returning the greeting._

_The boys put out their hands from their pockets and held the girls' hands. They stayed like that for a minute. A grimace suddenly formed on the girls' faces._

_Miyuki and Sayaka held back their hands and looked at it. Something sticky was on it and it's all the devious twins' fault. They looked up to their mother._

_She wasn't paying attention at all. She was busy chatting with the woman. Although Maya forbade them to glare at people, they glared at the boys. Maya wasn't looking, anyway._

~o~

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Blue!"

"Orange!"

"Bl-"

"STOP!" Marga yelled. Her face showed utter annoyance. "I just asked you for a ribbon color then you argue. What the-"

"I'm done!" Jinny exclaimed, suddenly barging in. Obviously, she did not see the glares she was getting from Marga. She headed to the Sugimoto twins and gave them a piece of paper. A bunch of them. It was about 12 inches tall.

Miyuki took one piece and stared at it. "What is this?"

"You said you wanted a good music for the theme so I researched and found a bunch," Jinny explained.

Sayaka took a piece too and read it. "You do realize that you'll be playing these, right?"

Jinny's mouth gaped open. "What?" she yelled. For the moment, it was the only thing that she could say.

Just then, Tiffany came in holding pieces of paper, too. However, unlike Jinny, it was only like ten pieces or less. She came over to Miyuki and gave it to her.

Miyuki examined it and smiled. "As expected from Tiffa. A good script!"

Tiffany smiled unsurely and sat on the chair beside Miyuki. "Writing isn't a problem to me but why do you put in so much effort to something like a host club?"

The twins stared at each other and laughed heartily while the others stayed silent, watching them.

Finally, they stopped laughing. They wiped off the tears in their eyes.

"One, it's not effort, it's strategy," Miyuki said.

"Two, we need to impress our fiancés," Sayaka said.

"And three," they said together, leaning closer to their friend. "You're so cute when you're confused!" they finished, pinching Tiffany's face.

They giggled, and so did the other girls.

"I know that you absolutely want to finish all the work today while having fun," Zurich said. "But, why the need to do it in my room?"

The girls stared at him looking quite hurt.

"One, technically, this isn't your room."

"Two, you should know that you're not there only to stare."

"Three, we've been doing this since the beginning."

"Four, we wanted to have you as company."

"And five, it's fun to see you annoyed."

Tiffany, Miyuki, Sayaka, Jinny and Marga said respectively.

Zurich rolled his eyes. It was always their reason that he knew what exactly what they would say right down to the punctuation marks. Even, their gestures, he knew it.

The girls went back to their works when Sayaka suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Zurich?"

"Hm.."

"We want you to join the host club."

~o~

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Ple-"

"WOULD YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP?" It was Miyuki. And from the tone of her voice, it was evident that she was pissed off. She was actually thinking about the plan they were gonna do but Sayaka and Zurich's bickering was not helping at all.

The two flinched and looked at Miyuki. They were about to apologize but she was already way ahead of them. And she was stomping angrily.

"You should have seen that coming," Tiffany said, stopping beside Sayaka.

~o~

It was just a couple of minutes before the host club opens. However, the hosts weren't prepared yet. No costumes, no set ups, no props, the hosts weren't even prepared themselves. They were just staring, observing, gazing while the Sugimoto twins paced back and forth, commanding every now and then.

The other day, the Sugimoto twins had a private talk with Kyouya. They promised him that they would return the amount of money the club lost ever since their depression period. But, no one ever thought that they would do it using the club.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Miyuki and Sayaka finally noticed their presence.

"Aren't you going to change?" they asked.

They stared.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "You know, like cosplay already?"

They stared.

This time, Miyuki spoke in an utterly sweet voice yet creepy, "Are you just going to stare or her you lazy butts off that couch and do you thing?"

Once again, they stared.

This was eating too much time. And, one thing they didn't have was patience. Miyuki opened her mouth to say something but Hikaru beat her to it.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. The irritation in his voice was quite obvious.

"Paying our debts," Miyuki answered calmly.

The Hitachiin twins did not speak. However, it was evident that they did not quite know what they were talking about. So Miyuki explained, "Since it is our fault that you weren't able to hold any host club activities, we decided to pay it back by bringing in many customers."

Silence filled the room. It was so quiet, it was deafening.

From the back of the room, a cough was suddenly heard that caught everyone's attention and at the same time, broke the heavy silence. As the others turned their heads to the source of the only noise, they found Kyouya,

"I think it's time to start the host club activities," he said. A smug look was on the faces of the Sugimoto twins. The hosts followed Kyouya, though two of them were reluctant.

"Wait!" It was Sayaka. "Zurich is joining the host club."

"WHAT?"

~o~

"Zurich, is it okay if you join the host club?"

"Of course."

Those lines were played from the tape recorder in Miyuki's hand.

"I don't remember any of that happening!"

~Flashback~

_Zurich threw his phone in the bed. It was dropped in the water because of Jinny. It obviously wouldn't work anymore. He opened his closet and took his coat. He'd need a new phone now. As he was opening the door, he met Miyuki who was about to knock on the door. She was holding a bunch of papers and a tape recorder._

"_Oh, hi," she muttered softly. She looked at Zurich's clothes. "Going somewhere?"_

_Zurich nodded. "Jinny broke my phone..again. I'd buy a new one."_

"_Could you give me a minute first?" she asked. "I need to do an interview with you for our school work."_

_Zurich thought for a minute before answering. "I guess."_

"_Well then, we should get started," she said, entering the room and placing all her papers to start the really quick interview._

~End of Flashback~

"That's not a valid proof!" Zurich insisted.

No one paid attention to what he said. Miyuki's proof was too accurate and he could not see any loopholes even though he told the truth.

"I still won't join!" he said firmly.

He, then, felt a pull from his necktie. Before he knew it he was face to face with the other twin: Sayaka.

"Can't you do this for us?" she pleaded.

Zurich looked at her bright crimson eyes. It was always those eyes that he could not resist. And, it was getting old. Nonetheless, it was still as effective as it was the first time. He sighed, seeing no escape.

"Fine, I'll do it."

~o~

Meanwhile at the Sugimoto mansion, Mr. Sugimoto was about to go to work when he noticed his wife packing her clothes. He pushed the slightly opened door creating a little noise. Maya looked at him, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my room too, you know," he answered sarcastically.

"I know," Maya said, stuffing her clothes all at once.

"Are you going back?" he asked.

Maya nodded. "I need to fix some things and do my promise to the twins."

"Have you told them yet?"

"Yep."

~Flashback~(back to Miyu and Saya's depression pace)

"_Miyu? Saya?" Maya whispered their names. She waited for an answer but there was none. Maya pushed the door wider and turned on the lights. There, she saw her two daughters who were undoubtedly depressed._

"_What do you want?" one of the twins' cold voices came._

"_Are you gonna tell us to marry them tomorrow already?" asked the other one._

_Maya sighed. They were making her feel guilty, as always, but she made sure before she came in that she wouldn't fall for any of their tricks. The engagement was final and only the end of the world would break it._

_She sat on the bed beside them but the two moved away._

"_Are you still mad at me?"_

_There was silence. Maya pondered. If she could only make these two happy and cunning again, they would not succeed in making her feel guilty. Then, an idea struck her. A smile crossed her face._

_The twins rolled their eyes. Something told them there was gonna be another outburst of her half-baked ideas._

"_Do you remember my promise a while ago?"_

"_What promise?" they asked, their voices still cold. "The promise to ruin our lives?"_

_Maya chuckled. "No. It was my promise before you even faced the Hitachiin twins."_

"_The promise about our pets?" It was Miyuki. She was always the forgiving and kind one._

_Maya nodded and went on. "I was actually planning on going back to do the promise but if I leave, I might not see the bodies of my future sons-in-law anymore."_

_The twins rolled their eyes at the last part._

_Maya stood up and fixed her dress. She walked towards the door, preparing to leave. She didn't need _

_to see the faces of her twins to know they wanted more.3…2…1…and…_

"_Wait!"_

_She looked around trying not to look too excited._

"_If we promise and do it to become good to them,"_

"_Would you bring our pets here?"_

_A big smile crossed Maya's face. "Of course, but don't worry it'll only be a week. So, what can you say?"_

"_We'll do it."_

_Before she left the room, Maya had a smug look on her face. 'Mission accomplished.'_

~o~

~Host Club is now open for business~

"What is your favorite color, Zurich-san?"

"What about your hobbies?"

"What are the types of girls do you like?"

"Why did you join the host club?"

Zurich just smiled at the girls in front of him. He would have answered their questions but they all asked him at the same time leaving their questions unanswered.

At one corner of the room, Kyouya watched as the new host tried to entertain the girls. However, he had not said a word ever since the girls rounded him. If Zurich failed to entertain the girls, it would mean a cut in the host club's profit. He must do something. He started walking towards the new host when a cup of tea spilled towards one of Zurich's customers.

And, Zurich did something very unexpected.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried as he held the lady's hand into his. For some reason, he was sparkling. All the other girls squealed. And, since the ruckus caught attention from the others, they saw what happened.

"Very good, Zurich," Miyuki and Sayaka whispered giving him a thumbs up.

~After the hosting hours~

"I am really happy with everyone for gaining more customers!" Tamaki announced as soon as the flock of ladies had vanished. Everyone clapped monotonously.

"Also," Tamaki added. "I must say that our new host was amazing!"

There was another round of applause.

"However," Tamaki turned his gaze to the only two pairs of twins which were present in the room. "I'm rather disappointed with you guys. How could you lose half of your customers?"

Neither of them spoke. It was true. For some reason, only half of their customers came. And they suspected that it all started with the Sugimoto twins' announcement and the fact that they started designating the Hitachiin twins but still talked to Haruhi during club hours from time to time.

Zurich looked at the girls who gave him a meaningful glance. He figured it was time for him to speak up. "Hey, don't you think that Miyu and Saya deserve applause too? They were the ones who thought of the whole theme and they were also the one who convinced me into joining this club," he finished, saying the last part bitterly.

Tamaki turned to his thinking position. "You're ri-"

"No!" identical cheeky voices interrupted him. Eyes fell on the speakers.

"It's really our fault," Sayaka said.

"We never thought that it would end up like that so-" Miyuki added.

"We're so sorry!" They finished together as they bowed their heads. "We promise to fix this!"

~ The next day~

"Miyuki-chan and Sayaka-chan are absent?" Almost everyone in the host club asked when the three first years announced the news. It was weird for them to be absent since the other day they were so confident about returning the twins' customers.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at the thought of the twins failing to find away to keep their promise. Thus, they would never show up again or maybe they would even fly back to America and never come back.

Haruhi sweat-dropped as she saw the Hitachiin twins, who seemed to be daydreaming. They seemed to be really happy that the Sugimoto twins were not present at the moment.

"How could you not care about your fiancees' absence?" It was Tamaki talking to the twins.

"Because, we hate them," was their reply which angered the king.

"How could you? They are perfectly nice girls!" Tamaki declared. He turned to Kyouya. "Did you get in contact with them already?"

Kyouya shook his head. "Nobody was answering. Not even their butlers would answer."

"Maybe they flew back to America since they could not keep their promise," the twins said.

"How could say such things? They would surely keep their promise. They might be in the midst of an emergency for the moment!"

"Actually," Haruhi finally decided to speak up. "They are acting weird. They didn't go to school. They could not be contacted in any way. And, their friends didn't show up either."

"Haru-chan has a point," Hunny said, getting up from his seat. "Although, I don't see Miyu-chan and Saya-chan running away.

Finally, Kyouya cleared his throat to have their attention. "Whatever happened, we could set it aside for now and figure it out later. We have ladies to entertain."

~o~

"Should we really be doing this?" Tiffany asked as she tried to balance herself on the tree branch. Luckily, Jinny had offered her a helping hand. She was not used to climbing on trees but it was the only way to accomplish the mission given to them.

"Shhh!" Marga shushed loudly. She snatched the camera from Tiffany. "If you don't want to do your job properly, I'll do it."

"It's the least we could for Miyu and Saya," Jinny said as she tried to support Marga as well.

"You're saying that when we're supposed doing favors for Maya and not them," Tiffany pointed out. It was true. The only reason they were allowed to go to Japan was because of Maya and in return, they had to help her bring both sets of twins closer.

"However, the twins are still our friends so we should make it a point that we don't make their lives a total hell," Marga said.

"Hey, it's showtime," Jinny said, setting up her own camera for when it happens.

Tiffany sighed and figured out she could not do anything to change their minds. Instead, she glued her eyes ahead where happenings in music room 3 could be witnessed from their position. She was surprised as groups of girls entered the room. However, it was a very large number of girls. Even more than what they saw the other day. This was well calculated.

It seemed like the host club or more specifically, the Hitachiin twins would never suffer from physical injury for a couple of days.

She looked down at Zurich who was appointed to support them and catch anyone who falls unexpectedly. Zurich caught her eyes and shrugged.

~ At the Sugimoto mansion~

Miyuki and Sayaka lied on their queen sized bed. They smiled as they felt the peace atmosphere.

"Do you think the plan worked?" Sayaka wondered as she removed the props they used to make it look like they were sick.

"Yeah," Miyuki said as she got up from bed. "Our plan always works."

Sayaka giggled. "I'm excited to see the video!"

"Just wait for a while. They'll be back soon," Miyuki said, looking at her watch. _Let's see who the freaks are now..._

~End of chapter~

_**Yay! I'm back from the trip to Mars! I hope you guys aren't mad at me. The trip to Mars is a really long travel..JK.. Life has been utterly unfair so I had no time to have fun.. Man, I hate being a graduating student...**_

_**Okay, about the chapter, I decided to lessen the English since it was hard to shift from italic to non-italic. To all those lazy people out there, I know you know what I mean.**_

_**And now, time to thank my lovely and awesome reviewers! Thanks to i-heart-kaoru, Aurora-16, WildTiger777,.Username, skelemillie and SolitaryNyght. I also wanna thank new readers who I could not mention because I was stupid enough to delete all my new favorite story and story alerts…**_

_**Okay, lots of reviews will get this to the next chapter ASAP….**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor its characters…**_

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 12

It was morning. However, it wasn't any other ordinary morning for the Sugimoto twins. This day, they would witness the results of their hard work.

The sound of the alarm clock, placed a few inches away from the queen sized bed, awakened the two blond girls who were sleeping. Out of the two girls, only one was awakened completely. The other, on the other hand, went back to sleep.

Miyuki, the one who was awake, slipped out of bed and did some stretching. She went lazily to the bathroom and did her thing. After that, she fixed her hair and put on her clothes. Until now, she refused to wear the school uniform for two reasons: one, she wasn't used to it since she didn't have uniform in America and two, she didn't want to wear that yellow balloon dress.

Miyuki couldn't help but smile as the memory of yesterday's video flashed in her mind. The plan was working perfectly. It would not take long enough before their hell days were over. She might not even notice it for she was enjoying herself at the same time.

Miyuki's train of thoughts was suddenly cut off by a loud bang from the bathroom. It was Sayaka. She was already awake but prepared to be talked to. Only Miyuki could talk to her without receiving a death glare.

~o~

Infront of the 1-A classroom, a couple of students from different years and classes crowded the entrance.

"What's wrong with the crowd?" Miyuki wondered out loud.

"I dunno," Sayaka shrugged. She pondered for a moment before saying, "Maybe there are a couple of cute guys in there!" And with that, the girl ran off leaving Miyuki alone. However, it only took her a few minutes before she finally came back.

Miyuki sweat-dropped. "Why did you come back?"

Sayaka snorted. "There weren't any cute guys. It was only those twins being injured and all."

Silence followed. Miyuki looked at Sayaka expectantly. Her arms were crossed.

"Oh."

Miyuki's eye twitched. "Jeez, Sayaka…" She grabbed her twin's wrist and went towards the crowd.

Inside, they saw the results of their plan. Two injured, but not seriously, identical twin boys sat there, glaring at them.

For a moment, Miyuki and Sayaka stared at them. They were injured and mad just like how they wanted it. However, there was something in their look that made them feel a little guilty. And by little, I meant that very tiny spot in the deepest and darkest part of their hearts. However, since it was so little, it hardly made any difference.

A long awkward silence followed.

Hikaru broke the silence by rushing to the door and Kaoru following behind him. They said nothing to the twins but it was more than enough to tell them they weren't happy at all.

"I think you went too far this time," Zurich said, suddenly appearing from behind. The girls jumped in surprise.

"When did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago. Anyway, as I was saying, you went too far this time."

"It's not really much," Sayaka said. "And they were the ones who started everything, right Miyu?"

"I think Zurich is right," Miyuki said, surprising her twin.

"What're –"

"But," Miyuki said, interrupting her twin. "Whenever I see those yellow orbs, I feel anger raging inside me."

~o~

"Hikaru, wait up!" Kaoru yelled through the empty halls. He paced quickly after his twin. However, Hikaru did not stop. He just continued to run quickly.

Kaoru was finally able to catch up with him, only being a few inches from his twin. Then, Hikaru stopped, causing Kaoru to bump on him.

"Hey, what –" Hikaru shushed Kaoru before he could even continue. He looked over to where Hikaru was watching.

It was Margarette and Jinny who were talking to each other. Kaoru really didn't see the need to listen to their conversation but it was now clear to him.

"What do you think is happening to Miyu and Saya?" Jinny asked Margerette who was busy munching on her snack.

"It's not really a big thing," Margarette swallowed her food. "It's just a way to keep their promise to Maya that they'll be nice to the Hitachiin twins so she could take their pets home."

"Oh," Jinny understood. "Then, for how long is she gonna be away?"

"A week."

"So, when she's back, what would Miyu and Saya?"

"I dunno. I'm not Miyu or Saya."

"I was just asking."

"I was just answering."

"Then, what if she doesn't come back in a week?" It wasn't Jinny who asked that. It was Tiffany.

"Then, things would fall apart for Miyu and Saya."

"Don't you care about how they would feel?" Jinny asked.

"I do. But, Miyu and Saya's computations are just too accurate."

The girls continued conversing, completely failing to notice the presence of Hikaru and Kaoru or maybe just showing no interest in their presence.

Hikaru and Kaoru need not to hear more of this conversation. The information they had just heard was more than enough to turn the tables. Not wanting to miss any opportunity, Kaoru pulled out the cell phone from his pocket and contacted someone important.

"Hello mom? It's Kaoru. We have a favor to ask."

~o~

"Check," Miyuki smirked. It was already her fourth win and Sayaka, her opponent, hadn't had any wins.

"Why do you always win?" Sayaka pouted. She looked over to the pieces left in the board. It was the same pieces that were left around two games earlier. Miyuki was using same tactics and she didn't even notice.

She collected the pieces and placed them on their right positions. She insisted, "Let's have another round. This time, I'll win for sure."

Miyuki didn't have any choice but to agree. She did the same thing as Sayaka had done earlier with her pieces. When everything was settled, Sayaka suggested to have the first move. Rubbing her hands against each other, she planned her first move. Just as she was about to touch it, Margarette burst inside. Sayaka winced resulting in her loss of concentration.

"_MIYU! SAYA! BAD NEWS!_" she yelled. She ran towards the girls and ignored the boys who were questioning her presence.

"_Is there a problem, Martel-san?_" Kyouya asked.

Margarette shook her head. "_It's personal._"

When she turned her head to the twins, Miyuki was stopping Sayaka from attacking…her. Had she interrupted something?

"What are you doing?" Sayaka growled.

"Don't kill Marga!"

The two went on for about five minutes before Sayaka was finally convinced that killing someone for interrupting a game of chess wasn't reasonable at all.

Sayaka turned to Margarette. "What is it?"

Margarette didn't talk; instead, she showed them an e-mail that came from Maya. The twins read it.

"She what?" Sayaka yelled, causing all eyes to land on her.

"What is the problem?" Kyouya asked calmly but it was obvious that he was really saying, 'Shut the hell up or I'd kick you out!'

"N-Nothing," she smiled sheepishly.

"Are you sure?"

The three girls said, "Yes."

"Just be quiet," he said, but still not convinced.

The girls let out a sigh of relief before talking about the e-mail that Margarette had gotten from Maya.

Two pairs of golden cat eyes watched from the other side of the room. Both had smug looks on their faces. Soon, their plan take place and they would be getting the sweet taste of revenge.

~ In Los Angeles, a few minutes before Kaoru called~

"Hey, Maya."

Maya froze. She knew that voice very well. She looked up from the papers she needed to arrange. Before coming back to America, Maya took into account that she would go right down to business. No fooling around. Meaning, as much as possible, she would avoid Yuzuha Hitachiin.

"Oh, hey Yuzuha, what a coincidence!" Maya put on a fake smile. However, Yuzuha happened to be her best friend so whether she tell it or not, she would always know it was fake.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Yuzuha asked, quite upset.

Maya shook her head. "Of course not, I was just busy so I have no time to relax." _Wrong answer._

Her best friend, then, grinned at her. "Why don't you relax for a while?" she grabbed Maya's wrist and led her to her limo.

"But, I only have a week of stay here and –"

"Right, a week."

Just then, Yuzuha's phone buzzed in her pocket. She excused herself from Maya who seemed to be relieved.

"Hello, Hikaru? Oh, I'm so sorry Kaoru! A favor? Of course, anything you want! Extending Maya's visit for a month?"

~o~

"Where are Miyuki-chan and Sayaka-chan?" Tamaki asked the four Americans who were sitting around the round table where Miyuki and Sayaka usually stayed.

No one bothered to answer him so Margarette, looking up from her laptop, answered him, "They left."

"But why?"

Margarette was about to say that it was none of his business but Jinny was way meaner. She said, "That's because they didn't want to see you." Tiffany and Zurich weren't surprised with Jinny since she had always been mean towards the likes of Tamaki. However, both thought it was too harsh even for Tamaki's case.

As expected, the idiot went to his corner mumbling something about his daughters rebelling at an early stage. Haruhi saw what had happened. Normally, she would have ignored them and be happy that Tamaki's not trying to bother her but Kyouya had told her that she needed to have a good relationship with the four teens too, or else he'll increase her debt.

"Hi, is there anything that you want?"

The four foreigners looked at her. Zurich just shook his head. Tiffany smiled and thanked her. Jinny asked for juice. Margarette just looked at her as if she was someone trying to entertain them but failing to do it.

Tiffany noticed that Haruhi was being uncomfortable with Margarette's stare so she snapped her out to the real world.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just…thinking of something."

Haruhi smiled warmly at her. "It's okay. So...um, is there anything that you want?"

"Not at all. Thank you for asking though." And with that, the brunette left.

"What's with you, Marga?" Zurich asked the slightly bewildered girl.

Margarette would have told the truth but Zurich knew nothing about Haruhi's gender so she chose to lie. "Nothing." Then, she dragged Tiffany far away from the Nichols.

"What's with you, Marga?" Tiffany repeated Zurich's question from before but this time it had an irritated tone.

"You remember the thing about Fujioka?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"You're curious of how she became a cross dresser, right?"

"Actually, I –" Tiffany stopped. Margarette was doing it again. She would always pretend that someone wanted to do what she wanted so it would seem that she was only trying to help. And, every time she does that, she could not resist.

"–am kind of curious," she finished unsurely. "However, I wish someone would help me find out."

Margarette beamed at her. "Then, I am here to help!"

"Yay?"

Margarette, then, pulled her towards Kyouya who was busy typing on his laptop. And, she was gonna use the straight-forward tactic. Smart, huh?

~End of Chapter~

_***long awkward silence* Um…hi?**_

_**Okay, I know I said I was gonna update if you guys gave me lots of reviews. And, I did. I was just… busy. You all hate me now, don't you? **_

_**I hope this chapter made you all forgive me! **__** (I know, always wishing for the impossible)**_

_**And now thanks to my reviewers (the usual)…NotSoSlightlyCrazy, Aurora-16, Sabri-chan and Danni, kristobel, Niikkii95, AikoRose, acir tools,and nemrac aicnarf. And most of them are new readers too! To acir tools – I couldn't reply so I'll do it here. What you said is really flattering though I'm not that good. Thanks. So, here's a new chapter…**_

_**Don't forget to review 'cause I wuv it so much! Byez~**_


	13. Extra Chapter

The Devils meet their Angels – Extra chapter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters. If I did, I wouldn't even be making this fanfic. But, I do own my awesome wicked twin girls, their friends and family.**_

In front of a simple four-storey building, a limo stopped. The people who were outside, witnessing the scenery, chattered about it. The driver, then, stepped out from the front of the limo and opened the door. Two identical blond twins came out of the limo. The gossipers wondered what rich people would do in such an inelegant place.

"Another pair of rich people?" the twins heard one of the bystanders said but they showed no interest. They headed straight inside the building, completely ignoring all the attention they were getting.

"Saya, do you even know where we could find her in here?" one of the twins asked, once they were inside the building.

The other twin, Sayaka, smiled cleverly at her. "No, but that's not a problem at all, Miyu."

Miyuki looked at her twin, confused. Sayaka, then, called a man who seemed to be working there.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please show us the whereabouts of Atty. Fujioka?"

It was evident that the man looked stunned but Sayaka ignored it and just waited for an answer.

"Um… just walk straight through that hall and you'll find Miss Fujioka in the last office. Do you have any appointments with her?"

"No, but thank you for your help." And with that, the two left but the smell of their sweet perfume seemed to have not left at all.

"Oh, wait. Miss Fujioka still has clients. Oh, well, they could wait since they seem nice."

~o~

"Maybe we should have made an appointment first," Miyuki suddenly said.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna doubt now? We're already here."

Upon reaching the said office, Miyuki and Sayaka opened the door. "We're sorry for intruding, Haru-" their words were cut off by the sight of two identical men who they knew very well.

"YOU?" they all said together.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're getting ourselves a lawyer!"

"But, Haruhi is ours!"

"No, she isn't!"

The two pairs of twins continued to shout at each other, saying the same things at the same time.

Just outside that very office, little did they know, Haruhi had been there. Haruhi couldn't hear them since the room was sound proof but she could sense that she must not enter if she wanted peace. She was careful not to make any noise since one word could be heard from the inside.

"Oh, there you are Miss Fujioka! There were clients who were waiting for you." The man that Miyuki talked to earlier said, surprising Haruhi.

"Look Tachibana, I don't think this is the right time to-"

"Haruhi, there you are!" It was too late. She could not escape anymore. Before she knew it, four bodies were pressed against her.

"Are you alright, Miss Fujioka?" Tachibana asked, looking absolutely concerned. He had always looked at Haruhi as someone respectable but now she did not look like it.

"I would have if you had not caught their attention," she muttered, once she was free.

"So.. um, is there something-"

"No, just leave," Haruhi said, almost menacingly.

"Yes, ma'am," Tachibana said and quickly left.

"He's nice," Miyuki said when he left.

"Yes, but sometimes he could be annoying," Haruhi said as she headed towards her office. The four followed her.

"Like Tono?" Hikaru smirked.

"Yes, like Tama-" Haruhi stopped and glared at Hikaru which caused him to whimper behind Kaoru.

"Hey Haru, you don't need to be cold when talking about Tamaki. He's very busy that's why he hasn't had any time to go out with you," Sayaka said.

"I know but he's not being a- wait a minute." Haruhi glared at them. "What did you say you came here for again?"

"We didn't," Kaoru said, smiling.

Haruhi sighed. She never she had to deal with their childishness even after she graduated college. "So, what did you come here for?"

"We want to sue some people," the four said altogether. The pairs of twins glared at one another but Haruhi didn't see it since she was fixing some papers on her table.

"For what?"

"Act of violence."

"Oh, okay."

"So, will you do it?"

Haruhi turned to face them. "No."

"But, why?" Sayaka cried.

"I still have a case to handle and-"

"Please?" they all asked with an infamous puppy dog eyes.

"No," Haruhi said monotonously.

"But, Haruhi~" Sayaka pouted but it was no use. Haruhi's mind was settled. She would not be dealing with any childishness.

"The answer is still no."

"Come on, Haruhi. We're not asking you too much," Kaoru said.

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually, the fact that you are all here trying to convince me to do something I won't is already too much. Look, I have no time to play games. I still have a lot of work to do."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up already. They knew they could not convince Haruhi, for now. On the other hand, Miyuki and Sayaka stayed.

"Don't you two still have something important to do?"

"Nope," they chirped. "And we're not going unless we get a yes."

~ A few moments later~

"Haruhi, you will rue this day!" Sayaka yelled when the guard closed the door on them.

"Saya, could you keep it down?" Miyuki asked irritably.

"Yes ma'am," Sayaka said, saluting.

~The next day~

Haruhi had finally finished the work she could've done if the Hitachiins hadn't come the other day. Yes, the Hitachiins. Apparently, after graduating college, the Sugimoto twins still got married to the Hitachiin twins whether they liked it or not.

It was forced, actually. And ever since, they would just come and bother her. They never really did change. Her phone suddenly rang, interrupting her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka speaking. May I help you?"

"Ha~ru~hi~!" a bubbly voice sang at the other end of the line. She knew this voice.

"Sayaka, didn't I tell you not to bother me?"

"But, Haruhi~"

"I already said no, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

Haruhi hung up. She never planned on even considering a minute of childishness. Well, maybe she did when she answered the phone but that was unexpected.

"Miss Fujioka?" Tachibana peeked through the slightly opened door.

"What is it?"

"Someone asked me to give this to you," he entered the room with a really large box of cake. He placed the box on her desk and opened it. Inside was a cake written, 'Happy Birthday, Haruhi!'

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Tachibana said, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"No, you're mistaken!" Haruhi tried to explain. Then, she saw who the senders were. Hikaru and Kaoru. Her phone rang again.

Before the caller could even speak, she said, "I already said no and it's not my birthday!"

"But Haruhi, it's an advance gift. So, will you-"

"I said no, didn't I?"

Then, she hung up. She was already red from anger. Even Tachibana felt that his life was in danger (hey, I rhymed! XD). He then walked out of the office.

The next day, Haruhi saw Ootoro on her desk. It was from Hikaru and Kaoru again. Then, a delivery boy came to give her another box of Ootoro. It was from Miyuki and Sayaka.

Actually, it did not end there. Each day, she would either see something flashy on her desk or something would be delivered to her. It reached to a point that her office looked too crowded that she tended to misplace a lot of things. She sighed but she would not give in.

The next day, she gave in. Why? You ask. Well...

"If you're gonna ask me again, I tell you, the answer is still the same," she said when she saw the four roaming around the building. There was something weird about them. Not only were they too quiet, there was something in their smiles that gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

"Haruhi, it seems like you're really respected in this place," Miyuki said, as she circled her.

"Huh?"

"When we ask the rookies here, they said they really admire Miss Fujioka," Hikaru smirked.

This was not a sign of something good. At exactly the same time, they pulled out pictures from out of nowhere. But, it wasn't just any pictures. It was pictures from when she was still a host, cosplaying in different outfits.

"Don't tell me.."

"Actually, many had ask us how you were when you were in high school," Kaoru said.

"Others think you were super studious," Hikaru said.

"..you're gonna show that to them.."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We won't do that to you," Sayaka said, sweetly.

"However, there is a cost for everything," Miyuki said.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haruhi said to herself. She turned to them since she had no choice. "Fine. I'll do it."

~o~

Haruhi was almost there. She could not believe she lost track of time. She could not be late. It was the last turn and finally, she was there. She parked the car at the nearest spot and ran towards the court house.

Something inside her told her not to do it but she could not just back out. Not now that everything was settled. And besides, she could never tell what they would do to her if she did that.

Inside, she saw Margarette, Jinny, Tiffany, Zurich, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya. The four weren't there which surprised her.

"Haruhi!" they cheered as soon as they saw her and Hunny hugged her.

"Where are they?"

"There," Hunny and Jinny answered simultaneously but they were pointing at opposite directions.

Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "Are you playing jokes with me?"

"No," both of them said. "Miyu and Saya / Hika-chan and Kao-chan did go there!" It was then that Hunny and Jinny gave each other a look.

"So, they aren't together?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled to Haruhi from the door. The others looked at him.

"Tama-chan, you're late!" Hunny scolded him sending him to his corner.

Jinny rolled her eyes. "Can't you be stupid somewhere else?"

"Jinny, apologize!" Zurich instructed.

"Yes, mother." Jinny walked over to the depressed Tamaki. She knew others were looking at them by now. She sat beside him and whispered, "You better act properly or Haru would be embarrassed. Oh, what am I thinking? She's already dying of shame."

Just in an instant, Tamaki came back to his normal self, the not stupid one.

Jinny looked at Zurich smugly. "Done."

"Haruhi, from now on, I will not embarrass you in front of many people!" Tamaki declared.

"Um.. Tamaki?" Margarette said but she was ignored.

"I will make you feel proud of your daddy!" Tamaki went on.

"The idiot is already embarrassing Haruhi and himself," Jinny giggled to herself.

"Jinny, what did you tell him?" Margarette asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing."

"She told him that he's embarrassing Haruhi," Kyouya said.

Jinny cursed under her breath but no one paid attention anymore.

"Kyouya, do you know who-"

"Ha~ru~hi~" Haruhi looked at where the joyful voices came from. The two pairs of twins were there already. For some reasons, she felt the urge to just go home and dump the case.

"Let's go, Haruhi," they said as they grab a hold both of Haruhi's arms. They pulled Haruhi from opposite sides. "What are you doing?"

"Haruhi is our lawyer!"

"Let go of her!" And the bickering went on. Haruhi carefully tried to escape from their grip. She walked away slowly with an emotionless face. Then, a man in suit came running towards them.

"Excuse me, you need to go in the courtroom so we could-"

"I'm sorry but we have to cancel everything for now," Haruhi said apologetically.

"Cancel? Are you sure? The judge is waiting and this is the third time you canceled a hearing," the man said.

"My clients are really sorry for not being able to come," she said. She glanced at the bickering twins. "They are really unavailable at the moment."

"Not being able to come? But, I just saw them-"

"You might be dreaming, sir," Jinny said, getting his attention away from the bickering people. Slowly, the others tried to cover the scene from his sight.

"She's right," Kyouya said. "No one has seen them arrived."

"Oh, really?" the man said, still quite unsure.

"Yes," all of them said.

"Oh, okay," the man said slowly and walked away.

"Does this happen all the time?" Tamaki asked, feeling slightly left out. Everyone nodded.

"So, wanna have some pizza?" Margarette asked. "There is a really good one nearby."

"Uh, sure."

"Why not?"

"Pizza sounds good."

All of them went out leaving the four who were still busy bickering. It took them a while before they realize that the others had left them.

"Hey, where's everybody?"

_**-End of super random extra chapter that came to me while I was having writer's block-**_

_**Hi, everyone! Just so you know, I'm alive! Miss me? *dodges flying tomatoes* Well… I'll take that as a no. I'm sorry I haven't updated and I think I have this habit already every chapter. Gomen. **_

_**Thanks to Aurora-16, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, SolitaryNyght, dragonflyer30, MetalAndLovingIt, DeViL'sDrEaM, and acir tools. I never thought people would be going on Miyu and Saya's side. I really thought you'd hate them, but I'm really happy you like 'em. **_

_**I started next chapter so for a teaser: But I ain't done yet so don't expect a really fast update.**_

"_Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they put on their hats and shuffled themselves._

_Their patrons squealed as they chose the wrong one each game, losing._

_Miyuki and Sayaka rolled their eyes but no one saw it. 'This is such a stupid game.'_

"_Sayaka-san, why don't you try too?" one of the girls beside them told Miyuki._

"_Me?" Miyuki asked. The girls nodded. She looked at the twin boys and pointed at one._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Miyu, Saya, how long do you plan to be in that state?" Margarette asked the two girls who had been quiet and depressed. They had been like that for the whole day, waiting for their mother to arrive. They even refused to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. They had actually been like that since Maya e-mailed Margarette but this was by far the worst day.

"She didn't come," they heard Sayaka muttered.

Margarette sighed and sat beside her. "You read her e-mail, right?"

"But a promise is a promise," Miyuki pointed out.

Jinny walked in holding a tray of food for Miyuki and Sayaka but the two took no notice.

"C'mon guys, you have to eat," Jinny said. "It's only your pets, you can make other plans."

Then, Zurich entered the room. He, too, tried to cheer them up but nothing of his capabilities even caught their attention. It was like he didn't exist. That made him kinda depressed and hopeless.

Tiffany came in, breaking the silence that had grown for a while.

"Miyu, Saya, there's someone looking for you," she said even though she knew she would be ignored…again.

"Who is it?" Zurich asked for all of them, except the twins who seemed uninterested.

Tiffany didn't answer but she had a look on her face that was hard to figure out.

Feeling slightly annoyed by the charade thing, Jinny retorted, "Who is it?"

Tiffany said nothing. Instead, she signaled them to follow her. Jinny and Zurich followed her while Margarette was left in the room. Approaching the living room, Zurich could sense that the visitor was not someone welcomed for the moment.

After a few more paces, they finally reached the living room. In there, someone was they saw someone sitting at the sofa. They caught a little glimpse of the visitor's blond hair. At first, they had doubts on who it was but it became clear to them when the said visitor faced them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you surprised?" Tamaki asked exuberantly.

"Do you mean that we are surprised that you suddenly visited?" Jinny asked but did not wait for any answer. "Well, that would be a yes but if you mean that we are surprised that you would actually have an idea of visiting at night, then that would be a no."

"Jinny..." Zurich said with a warning look but Jinny only rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I just came from a party nearby. Then, on my way home, I saw this house and decided to visit for a while."

"Fascinating," Zurich said monotonously.

"Well, you visited enough so, bye!" Jinny said, as she tried to show him to the door.

"But, I haven't seen Miyuki-chan and Sayaka-chan!"

"They're already asleep. You don't wanna disturb them, do you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, bye!" Jinny said as she gave the blond a final push to the door.

"Be sure to say hello to them for me!"

"Yes, bye!" Jinny said as she closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that was fun," she said sarcastically.

~The next morning~

It would have been a wonderful morning. A morning when everything would have turned back to normal. A morning when the Sugimoto twins were done being depressed. However, there would always be a big but. It seemed like one thing or person was gonna ruin it. Well, maybe not.

"Good Morning everyone!" Tamaki greeted gleefully yet there was no reply from any of the people he greeted. Three of them were blushing. One wasn't sure how he would react. And, two of them weren't being specific with their emotions.

If you would be asking why these people would be reacting in different ways when they were only being greeted happily, well, they had their reasons. The very common one was Tamaki was wearing a mawashi*.

Zurich looked at the three girls who were blushing. It could not have been Tiffany for she had no reason to do it. At all. His eyes then, landed on Jinny. She had always hated Tamaki for some reason but it was no reason to embarrass him and to make him look even more stupid.

"Jinny, did you-"

"I didn't," the said girl interrupted.

"How did you-"

"You always accuse me."

"Are you-"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. And for the record, I would never want a blond man almost naked in front of me."

Well, he was now sure that it was not his sister. The only one he could think of was Margarette. She always loved to see people in their natural beauty and that may include seeing their body. Moreover, out of the three girls, she was the only one who could be doing this, insisting that it was for her designs.

"Marga, by any chance, did you-"

"Nope. And I'm telling the truth. I may always want to see the natural beauty of a person, but I do not fantasize on what's under the clothes."

Zurich said no more for she answered all the questions he had. He had already disregarded Tiffany but she might just be-

"Don't even think about it, Zurich," Tiffany said.

Sometimes, it was amazing how these girls knew him so well. But, it gave him the creeps too.

"Ok Suou, could you tell us why the heck did you think of wearing such?"

Tamaki blinked. Once. Twice. He tilted his head to the right. "But, you were the one who told me to do this. You even said that it was to cheer up the twins."

_The twins. _Why didn't he think of that? Who else but those witty chicks would have thought of it!

"Oh, so it was Zurich..." He flinched as Jinny looked at him accusingly.

"I really apologize to you, Tamaki, for this unbelievable behavior of Zurich," Margarette said, completely ignoring Zurich. "He really doesn't know when to stop with the jokes."

As if rehearsed (which it was), Tiffany pulled out a neatly folded boy's uniform from her bag. It was one of Zurich's. "We're really sorry for this."

Without another word, Tamaki took the uniform from Tiffany. Now, he seemed embarrassed.

"Okay, tell me, what is this all about?" Zurich asked menacingly after Tamaki left.

All girls looked at other directions except him. They even pretended that he wasn't there.

"Guys, it's not funny!" Still, there was no reaction from any of the girls.

"What's with the joke?"

The girls sighed and looked at him.

"It was just for fun," Sayaka confessed.

"Well, it's not funny."

"Are you mad at us?"

"No." Sayaka looked up at him hopefully. "As a matter of fact, I am more than mad!"

"Sorry."

"Not working."

"…"

Zurich looked at Sayaka and was surprised when he saw her smirking. _You have got to be kidding me._

"Well then, see ya!" Miyuki and Sayaka said as they pinched his cheeks. The other girls had walked away moments ago. He touched his cheeks. The other night, those two girls couldn't even be useful in conversations and now they're pumped up. AS much as he wanted to know what had happened, something told him it was better off that way.

_~Flashback~_

"_You girls are acting dumb right now," Margarette said as soon as the other three had left to see the visitor. She settled herself on the bed between the two. She had just switched to jerk mode._

_The two blonds just ignored her... again. It was as if she didn't exist._

"_See? You don't even see the advantage of this! This is like a ticket to a sweet taste of revenge."_

_This time, two crimson eyes looked at her with slight interest. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Margarette knew they were on to it already but she had got to have a little fun too. "Now I think I'm losing interest in this conversation."_

"_MARGA!"_

"_Fine..Fine.. No need to make it look like you're gonna eat me alive!" Margarette said irritably. "If you have noticed, Hikaru and Kaoru don't trust you yet. So, this 'delay' of Maya's is not really a bad thing." She stopped the two time to realize what she meant._

"_We don't get you."_

_Margarette face-faulted. She rolled her eyes. She took two heavy books from their shelf. The two girls looked at her in confusion but she went on. She hit them with the books. Both girls cried in pain._

"_Now that you had your head hit, maybe you'll get me this time. So, what advantage do you think Maya's delay can give you?"_

_The girls still weren't themselves so she hit them again. This time, it was harder. Then, it really did hit them._

"_Oh my-" Margarette held their lips before they could utter another word._

"_Now, what do you have to say?" she asked._

"_Who are you and what have you done to our sweet, gentle and shy ol' Marga?"_

_Margarette matched their smirks with one of her own. "Why not ask that to yourselves?"_

~At Music Room Three During Club Hours~

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they put on their hats and shuffled themselves.

Their patrons squealed as they chose the wrong one each game, losing.

Miyuki and Sayaka rolled their eyes but no one saw it. 'This is such a stupid game.'

"Sayaka-san, why don't you try too?" one of the girls beside them told Miyuki.

"Me?" Miyuki asked. The girls nodded. She looked at the twin boys and tried to observe. Now that she faced them, she realized she did not even know who's who. She just randomly pointed at one thinking, 'They wouldn't even care if I was right or wrong. Haruhi told us everything about it.'

"Correct!" the Hitachiin twins announced but something was weird 'cause they were smirking. "Now, your reason."

"Wh-What? What reason?" she asked the patrons.

"You know, the reason when you got it right," one of the twins asked. She was now sure he was Hikaru since they removed the hats and his hair was parted to the right.

"I-uh…Well.." Miyuki looked at Sayaka but she was no longer in sight. "I-It was a lucky guess?"

~o~

"I can't believe you couldn't tell them apart!" Margarette scolded Miyuki.

"I can't believe I'm the only one you're scolding," Miyuki said.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Sayaka said.

"I can't believe Marga is really serious," Zurich said.

"I can't believe we'd have to be troubled by this," Tiffany said.

"I… I can't believe the cafeteria didn't have tacos today!" Jinny said.

Everyone looked at Jinny. "What?"

"What? You're the ones who started their sentences with exactly the same words. I was only trying to fit in!"

"What are you talking about?" Margarette asked.

"Nothing," Jinny rolled her eyes. 'Great. The one who started it doesn't even know a thing!'

Margarette was now explaining something to them. Jinny didn't even see the point of staying there when Margarette only needed Miyuki and Sayaka.

"Okay now, you'll be learning how to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart," Margarette said, holding up a stick like a strict teacher would.

Sayaka cupped her chin. It was getting really pointless. "Do you even know how to tell them apart?" she asked.

A smirk suddenly made its was on Miyuki's face. "She couldn't even tell us apart properly," Miyuki chuckled.

Margarette slammed her stick on the white board, making a sound shut Miyuki and Sayaka up. "I don't need to know how to tell them apart. I have all the information I needed right here."

"In your pants?"

"No, not that!" Margarette pulled out the flash drive from her pocket. "This."

"And where did you get that?"

"I…uh…have my…sources."

"Like Haruhi or Kyouya? Or maybe-"

"Shut up!" Margarette slammed her stick between Miyuki and Sayaka.

"Gosh, be careful with that stick!" Sayaka said as she touched the mark it left. It was a really deep one.

"Yeah, you could really hurt someone with that thing," Miyuki said.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Margarette pointed her stick on them.

Miyuki and Sayaka were shocked so they put their hands in the air.

"Put your hands down!" Margarette ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now, we shall start our lesson."

Miyuki and Sayaka tilted their heads to the right, and looked at her innocently. "What lesson?"

Margarette's eye twitched. "The lesson on telling Hikaru and Kaoru apart!"

Zurich and Jinny rushed to her with some stress reliever while Tiffany put duct tapes on Miyuki and Sayaka's mouths.

After all the shenanigans, Margarette tapped her stick on the table to catch the twins' attention. "Now, try to tell who's this.." A picture of one of the Hitachiin twins flashed on the screen.

"Why aren't you answering?"

The two pointed at the duct tapes that were on their mouths.

"Remove that!"

They rolled their eyes and did what they were instructed to do. This time, they were able to answer but Margarette still hit them.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You got zero out of twenty correct answers!"

"So?"

"So?" Margarette repeated. "You have no improvement at all and you couldn't even guess correctly!"

"Marga, you do know that that stick really does hurt," Zurich reminded her.

"Fine, I won't use this anymore." Miyuki and Sayaka couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Then, just give me the rolled newspapers."

~ After a sack of newspapers~

"Now, I'm gonna give you a homework," Margarette said.

The twins looked at her skeptically. "But we are at home."

Margerette shrugged. "Might as well do it now."

"But we're exhausted!" the twins complained as they slid comfortably on the chair. For a moment, they thought they saw Margarette give a sharp look.

"What did you say?"

Afraid to lose their lives, both of them sat up straight. "Woah, this homework is wonderful!" And they started to do it like there's no tomorrow.

Everyday of their day miserable lives went on like this. They'd go to school, face the Hitachiin twins with a sweet smile planted on their faces and treat them like they made the world. After that, they'd go home and face the wrath of Margarette-sensei. As much as the other wanted to help them, they couldn't because this was all part of Margarette's plan that could be of help (I think) for Miyuki and Sayaka. This went on for two weeks.

~o~

"This isn't gonna work," Margarette said as she examined the answers of Miyuki and Sayaka. Two weeks had already passed since they started this craze but there had been no improvement. Not even a tiny bit of improvement. She felt tired already. In fact, she was so out of it that she fell of her bed with the papers falling on her.

"What's not gonna work?" she heard a voice asked. She did not get up but she removed the papers that were on her face to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you, Zurich." She said dully as she got up not caring whether the papers would mix themselves up. "What do you want?"

"You haven't answered my question," he said as he picked up the fallen papers.

"Oh, that," Margarette said monotonously. Zurich thought he had just seen the former Margerette spoke to him. It gave him something to worry about. "This help I'm trying to give them. They don't appreciate it at all."

Zurich sighed. "Fine, I'll help. After all, you're not the only one who wants to stay here longer." He started to walk away when Margarette caused him to halt.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

Zurich looked back at her with a blazing smile. He, unconsciously winked at her. "I will make magic happen."

For a moment, Margarette thought that for once, he was reliable but it did not take her long enough to really comprehend what he had just said.

"What the hell did he mean by magic?"

_**-End of Chapter-**_

_***mawashi – (according to my source which is wikipedia) is the belt that sumo wrestlers wear in training or during competition.**_

_**Hey, guys! I really wish you aren't tired of waiting for this for a long time but from now on, I promise to update at least once a month.. School has been busy but don't worry since Vacation is near (for me)..**_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing last time: NotSoSlightlyCrazy, acir tools, i-heart-kaoru, Aurora-16, shadow host, and DeViL'sDrEaM.. I also want to thank all those new readers out there who added this in their Story Alert and Favorite Story.. That is much appreciated..**_

_**It actually took me a while to realize that this story has 100+ reviews already.. Again, thanks to you, my readers. So, don't forget to leave your reviews…..**_


	15. Chapter 14

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and its characters..**_

"You knew how to tell them apart?" Margarette exclaimed holding all the 'perfect' exams/homeworks of the twins right after Zurich told her about his 'magic'.

"But we really didn't know how to tell them apart!" Sayaka said quickly.

"Promise! We didn't," Miyuki said.

Margarette crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Since when _did_ you know?"

The twins glanced at each other and looked at their feet shuffling embarrassingly.

"Since-"

"-second-"

"-day?"

"Second..day?" Margarette asked and they nodded. "But that was two weeks ago!"

Miyuki and Sayaka, scared for their lives, hid in a safe area while Margarette continued her rampage. This went on for a few more hours before Margarette finally calmed down. For a former gentle and shy girl, she had changed a LOT.

~o~

"So, how's Marga?" Jinny asked the following day. For some odd reason, Jinny,Zurich and Tiffany were all asked of a favor by the twins' dad. It was regarding the new gadget he was planning to launch. So, the three weren't able to witness Margarette's horrible rampage.

"Scary.." the twins said gloomily. It was evident that they had not recovered from the awful experience. They had messed with her a few times already but it was the first time that she snapped like that. From that moment on, the twins swore not to do that again. Ever.

Tiffany felt a slight feeling of sympathy for the twins but a part of her said it was just what they deserved since Margarette worked her butt off every time just for them. While deep in thought, she was surprised when two pairs of arms slid into her own. Not that it was something new. Since she had only 'slight' feeling of sympathy, she let them stay there for a while.

While the two girl(Tiffany and Jinny) comforted the twins, Zurich, on the other hand, went to check up on Margarette. As he arrived at her room, he saw that she was sleeping on her study table. It seemed that she had been doing something tiring the other night. He quietly went over to her desk. Careful not wake her up, he carried her in his arms and placed her on the bed. The girl's sleep had been a lack so she did not even flinched when she was moved.

~o~

"What do you mean Saki's lost?" a woman snapped. She was beautiful with her wavy long dirty blond hair, fair and smooth skin, almond-shaped crimson eyes, and slender and tall body.

The tough-looking men in suit shivered at the woman's voice.

"W-we w-were j-just giving her a tour around O-ouran Academy l-like you said b-b-but s-sh-she got l-l-lost!" one of them explained, too frightened to look at her in the eyes.

The explanation didn't satisfy the woman a bit. In fact, it had only worsened the situation. The woman grabbed the collar of the man.

"..or YOU'RE ALL FIRED!"

~Meanwhile at Ouran Academy, Music Room 3, Club hours~

"Welcome…" Seven voices chimed just like the usual.

Their visitor spat the rose petals that came into their mouths.

"I'll never get used to these damn petals!" Sayaka complained as she drove the petals away via her hands. She was too busy with the petals that she failed to notice the approaching Tamaki.

"I missed you, Miyuki-chan!" Tamaki glomped the poor girl who almost choked the petals.

Sayaka tried to free herself from the death hug by pushing him away, which was rather successful. "I'm not Miyuki! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Tamaki had a disappointed look on his face. "Eeehh? But you look so much alike!" He looked around as if seeking for someone. "So, where's Miyuki-chan?"

"She's taking my make-up test in Japanese," Sayaka said, as she tried to straighten her dress.

"You failed Japanese?" That came out as a scoff and it wasn't Tamaki.

Sayaka mentally glared at Kaoru since she couldn't actually do that because of their plan. "Unfortunately, I did. I'm not really good at it given that Japanese is not really my native tongue and we didn't study the language back in America," she smiled. "Maybe a little tutoring could help me."

There was another scoff but this time, it was from the other twin. "It wouldn't even help you if you try."

Sayaka wanted to hit him so much but it would just ruin everything. Revenge would just have to wait.

Before any of the twins could give another insult, someone spoke up. "Can you stop being mean to her?" Everyone was surprised to find out who it was. Sayaka had wanted to give Haruhi a really big hug for saving her butt there, but that would have to wait as well.

"But, Haruhi, we were just playing," Hikaru said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Right, Kaoru?"

"Most certainly, " Kaoru said, mimicking his brother.

Haruhi sighed. "But Hikaru, it still isn't proper to say that to Sayaka-chan when you fail at English yourself."

~o~

"Good work, Sayaka-san!" The Japanese teacher shook Miyuki's hand and gave her the test result. It was a perfect score. She wondered how Sayaka could fail such an easy subject.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Miyuki smiled warmly at the male teacher.

"You see what you can do when you try your best?" He still held Miyuki's hand.

Miyuki could feel her fake smile fading away. "Um… Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please let go of my hand?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I didn't notice since I was really happy of your progress," he said as he slowly let go.

'_Liar.'_

~o~

"I wonder how Saya was able to survive his make-up classes," Miyuki wondered out loud as she walked through the empty halls of Ouran Academy. The halls were quiet so Miyuki assumed that students were in their clubrooms while majority of the female population were in the music room 3.

As she walked towards Music Room 3, she noticed a guy in cloak with a cat puppet in his hand. He was with a six-year-old little girl. They didn't seem like they were related at all but she just ignored it since it was none of her business.

Before she left, she noticed that she was looking at her. Her straight blond hair and bright red orbs made Miyuki think that she had seen this girl somewhere before. But, the memory was vague that it was hard to confirm.

Miyuki opened the Music Room 3 doors and rose petals came flying towards her. She described it as an attack. "I'll never get used to this," she muttered to herself as she tried to drive the petals away and even spit some that came to her mouth.

"Miyu-chan!" Hunny's cute voice distracted her from the annoyance earlier.

Miyuki flashed him an equally warm smile. "Hey there, Senpai."

"Would you like some cake?" he offered. "It's really yummy, right Takashi?"

"Ah," a monotonous voice answered.

Miyuki looked surprised. It was only then that she noticed the tall man's presence. Her gaze drifted back to the small senior.

"I'd really love to but I-"

"MIYU!" Sayaka dragged Miyuki away from Hunny and to a private place where no one can hear them. Sayaka never failed to amaze her with amazing speed which could also be annoying sometimes.

"What?" Miyuki noticed how Sayaka's face was now covered in tears which she did not know whether to pity her or to be disgusted.

"The morons asked me to play their little game and…and…t-they said I lost and..a..and..then they were being mean to me and I couldn't even hit them even if I want to!" Sayaka cried.

Miyuki pretended to be uninterested, "Is that all?"

Sayaka's crying got worse and this time she shook Miyuki's shoulder furiously. "That's all you can say? HOW MEAN CAN YOU BE!"

"R-Relax, Saya! I was just kidding."

With those words, as if by magic, Sayaka stopped crying and her tears vanished. She smiled at Miyuki. "Is that so? Why didn't you just say so?" Then, Sayaka left with flowers sprouting around her, similar to that of Hunny's.

'_She already forgot the real purpose she came to me,'_ Miyuki thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Sugimoto?"

"Did the make-up test go well?"

Miyuki knew better that to jump in surprise or blush furiously. Those would only fascinate the Hitachiin twins. Instead, she put on a cute mask.

"Nothing's wrong, _Hikaru-kun_. And, the test was a piece of cake, _Kaoru-kun_. Thank you for your concern."

The twins made a game show buzzer sound, "Wrong!"

"I'm Kaoru." It was Hikaru.

"I'm Hikaru." It was Kaoru.

Miyuki smirked but it faded away so fast that the twins almost thought it was a mistake. She walked passed them and towards the door, which they found strange.

As the blond twin opened the door, she was met by a little girl. It wasn't any little girl. It was the little girl she saw with the guy in cloak.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Sayaka came.

"Do you know her, Miyu?"

The little girl's eyes widened. She turned to Sayaka with tears and hugged her. "Ka-chan!"

"EH?"

~o~

The room was suddenly dark. Sayaka found herself tied up in a chair. She saw nothing but black and it started to give her the creeps. Then, a light from above her flicked on. In front of her was host club's idiot president seated firmly. A wooden table separated her from him. There shouldn't be anything wrong with Tamaki but he was wearing an officer's uniform.

"What the heck is with the drama?" she snapped as she struggled free.

Tamaki ignored the question and pointed his finger on her, "Tell me the details of the last time you saw this girl!" He brought out a picture of the little girl who stumbled upon their club room just a moment ago.

"Five minutes ago," Sayaka said while Tamaki wrote it. "In this very room.. Just before YOU started this CRAP!"

All of a sudden, the Hitachiin twins stepped out of the darkness wearing the same as Tamaki. "Tell us Sugimoto Sayaka-san, is it true that the blond and red-eyed girl is your daughter?"

"EH?"

Fortunately, the lights went back. A look of dismay was found on Tamaki's face. Now, he had his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Senpai, can you take this seriously?" Haruhi asked the sulking moron. "This girl is lost and we can't just take the whole thing as a game."

"Then, we'll help the cute little girl create a bond with her mo-"

*Smack*

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not her mother?" Sayaka yelled.

"Sayaka's right," Miyuki said. "If she really is that girl's mom, she would have given birth to her by nine or ten. And, they don't even look alike, They may have similar features but it's still different."

"Where's the little fella, anyway?" Zurich asked.

"Hunny-senpai is distracting her," Miyuki replied.

"Whatever! I'm not gonna be that kid's mom or whatsoever," Sayaka said firmly and prepared to leave. But, she was met by the girl's innocent face.

"Ka-chan?"

Sayaka halted. She could not resist that innocent face but she did not want to play house with her as well. So, she pretended not to see her and left.

"Saki-chan!" Hunny called out to her.

The girl, Saki, looked at Hunny with teary eyes, "Does Ka-chan hate Saki?"

'_Saki?' _The name sounded familiar to Miyuki but she had never seen that face. Not since she saw the guy in cloak.

Miyuki caught Saki's eyes but she noticed that she wasn't smiling. It was a familiar pair of glaring eyes that she knew she'd seen before.

~The Next Day~

"What do you mean Saki-chan's missing?" Tamaki panicked.

"Well, when you asked me to take her home, she ran away so I thought one of you guys took her home," Miyuki explained.

"WHAT?" This time, Tamaki was even more in panic. "We need to find her! We need a lot of flyers and ads to find her. A prize money could be given to anyone who finds her! We must send all the police force in the whole world to find her!"

The Americans who were with Miyuki and Sayaka sweat-dropped. How Tamaki could think so extravagantly when Saki could've just been inside the school.

"Um.. Tamaki?"

"Yes, Jinny-chan?"

"If that Saki girl really is just a six-year-old then, she couldn't possibly be traveling around the world overnight!"

"Calm down, Jinny!" Miyuki and Sayaka patted her on the back.

"Right! Then, Zurich-kun," Tamaki pointed at the strawberry blond guy. "Gather the hosts for an urgent meeting. I'll be waiting for you at the club room."

"Wouldn't this be skipping class?" Tiffany asked when Tamaki left.

"Yes, Tiffa, but it wouldn't even matter," Margarette said. "This is one heck of an insane school."

Zurich agreed with Margarette in this so he decided to play with it for a while. "Miyu and Saya, could you get the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka? Marga and Tiffa, please get Ootori. Jinny and I will get the seniors."

"Hey, who said I would-" Jinny's words were cut off when Zurich pulled the back of her shirt, giving her no way to escape.

~o~

"This is so boring!" Hikaru complained when the meeting was adjourned and they were separated into groups to find Saki. "Why do we have to look for that girl?"

"'Cause Tono said so," Kaoru said monotonously. He, too, wasn't in favor of this and had no choice.

Hikaru went on with his complaints while Kaoru quietly listened and agreed to his every word although he really wasn't listening and was in deep thought.

"Kaoru, are you even listening to me?" Hikaru asked.

There was no answer form him. Hikaru called his brother a few more times before he finally noticed Hikaru.

"Oh, yes. I totally agree with you there, Hikaru!"

"I was just calling your name. You're not even listening to me!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something."

"What is it?"

"How that Saki girl knows how to tell them apart in her first try. She isn't even giving any concrete information about her."

"Maybe she is Sugimoto's daughter," Hikaru shrugged.

"We both know that's impossible."

"You'll never know. Maybe she-" Hikaru paused wide-eyed.

Kaoru looked at him skeptically. "Why'd you stop?"

"She's there," Hikaru pointed ahead.

"Who?" Kaoru asked as he turned around. "Saki-chan?" He answered his own question as soon as he saw the blond girl sleeping on the corner.

Both of them came running to her worriedly. They shook her awake gently when she was in reach.

"Saki-chan, wake-up!"

Said girl slowly opened her eyes. The image of Hikaru and Kaoru had been blurred for a while so she blinked a few more times.

"_Mommy?" _ she muttered in fluent English.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked. Her vision was getting better and she saw a pair of beautiful golden orbs, looking at her worriedly. That was all about what she saw. The face was still a mystery to her. However, only one person with same golden eyes would look at her worriedly like that.

"_Daddy?"_

_**End of Chapter..**_

_**I said once a month right? So, here it is… April update..**_

_**I already have next chapter written and it's long.. I got too carried away again. Just hope my mood to get me type the next chapter..**_

_**Thanks to acir tools for reviewing! I wasn't able to reply even I want to because I forgot(I really have absolute memory, ya know?)… I only remembered it now..**_

_**New readers and also old readers: Thank you for reading!**_

_**A review from my beloved readers would be pretty much appreciated!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Me do not own Ouran..**_

The Devils meet their Angels – Chapter 15

"Saki, where are you?" Miyuki called out through the empty hall of their pink school. Her voice echoed making it seem more like no one was really there, except for them. She and Sayaka had been walking for a while now and had already called Saki several times but still no reply came. Her eyes drifted on the identical blond girl sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing there, Saya?"

Sayaka yawned and stretched her arms. "Resting."

"You're not tired." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I am too! We've been walking and looking for Saki for an hour now and it's tiring!" Sayaka complained as she shifted into a more comfortable position on the cold marble floor.

"Sayaka, it's only been ten minutes," Miyuki corrected.

Sayaka only pouted and huffed.

Miyuki took Sayaka's hand and pulled her up. "C'mon, let's just search Music Room 3. Maybe she's just hiding there."

"But I don't wanna~" Sayaka whined.

".let'."

~o~

"No one's here," Sayaka said as she stepped inside the room. For the first time, she entered those huge doors without a single rose petal blocking her way. It made her feel relieved.

"Of course." Miyuki closed the door behind her. "They're all out looking for Saki. So, let's start as-" Her jaw dropped when she saw her sister, already asleep. They had not been there for more than five minutes and she already managed to sleep so soundly.

"Sayaka, wake up!" Miyuki yelled but it did not even cause her twin to move an inch. So, she just dragged her. Surprisingly, it wasn't hard to do it since Sayaka followed obediently, though her eyes were closed and she wasn't being her usual noisy self.

As Miyuki wandered Music Room 3, she had realized how big it really was. Truthfully, ever since she had gotten there, the only part of that music room she seen was the place where they usually held the club activities and the dressing room.

"There's a piano here?" Miyuki asked herself, bewildered.

"Of course. This is a music room after all," Sayaka answered, surprising Miyuki.

"You're already awake?"

"Who wouldn't be? After you harshly dragged me!"

Ignoring her, Miyuki gently touched the grand piano. "Who do think plays this?"

Sayaka shrugged. "I don't know. Probably the former music club or whatever you call that. I don't think any of the host club members are cut out for playing this."

Miyuki laughed. "Yeah, certainly not Tamaki-senpai." She looked under the piano. "Well, Saki's certainly not here."

Sayaka noticed the bored look on Miyuki's face. Finally, her twin was on her side. She leaned on the nearby table and was surprised when something shiny bounced off towards a door. She found something amusing. What really amused her, aside from the unusual gem which she guessed was used in cosplaying, was the odd-looking door that stood there.

"Miyu?"

"Hm?"

"When did this door get here?"

Miyuki shrugged. "Why don't we take a look?"

With just a single glance towards each other, the twins had decided on opening it. Inside was very dark. Only candle lights were the source of light in the room. The room was filled with all sorts of he noria really normal girl would have been crept out by this place but-

"This place is awesome!" the twins exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

Both of them roamed around the place and examined every item they saw. They were simply amazed with everything that they totally forgot their purpose for the day which is finding Saki.

"May to help you?" a guy in cloak approached them. His eyes weren't too visible but he wore a really creepy smile. On his right hand was an odd cat puppet. "I'm Nekozawa Umehito, third year and president of this Black Magic Club and this is Belzeeneef," he pointed at the cat puppet in his hand.

"Uh, yes!" Sayaka happily went to him. "I would like a potion that would make certain golden eyed idiots suffer and-" She stopped, feeling the hand on her shoulder and the scary aura from behind her.

"I'm sorry. She just forgets her manners easily," Miyuki smiled at the guy and pulled Sayaka away. "I'm Sugimoto Miyuki and this is my twin sister Sayaka. We just happen to pass by so we're so sorry for intruding. And by the way, this place is really awesome." Miyuki paused with a sudden change of expression. "Now, getting down to business, what we really want is something that can make someone suffer and disappear when we wish to."

Sayaka couldn't say no more. It seemed that her twin was the one who got carried away. Nevetheless, Nekozawa seemed to be more entertained than troubled.

Nekozawa laughed. "Well, you two seem to be interesting characters. I'm sorry to say we don't have that kind of potion but if you really desire for it, you're welcomed to join Black Magic Club and discover that potion yourself."

"That is a really interesting offer but right now, we have to find a certain little girl," Miyuki said politely.

"It is never too late to change your mind."

Just then, a blinding light came from the door. Another unknown character stood there. This time, it was a girl and she was wearing the yellow dress they call uniform. Surprisingly enough, Nekozawa cowered behind the twins and shrieked.

The new girl quickly closed the door behind her. "Senpai, here are the things that you asked me to buy," she said in an eerie voice as she handed him the plastic bag she held. She must've noticed the twins' presence when she gave them a smile.

"Oh my, my, do my eyes deceive me or we have companions right here?" She walked around Sayaka and held her hand into her cold ones. Sayaka kinda flinched but she ignored it.

"Now, now Reiko, don't get too excited," Nekozawa said as her shuffled through the bunch of snacks. "Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

"I'm so sorry for forgetting my manners. I'm Kanazuki Reiko, first year," she said as she bowed politely.

This time, it was Sayaka who held her hands. "I'm pleased to meet you, Reiko-chan! I'm Sugimoto Sayaka but just call me Saya."

While Sayaka unconsciously distracted Reiko, Miyuki found time to ask Nekozawa about Saki.

"I haven't seen someone who looks like that," Nekozawa said when Miyuki presented him with a hand-drawn picture of Saki which almost looks like a monster.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave. Sorry for intruding," Miyuki said and grabbed her sister from the back of her clothes. "Thanks for everything~"

Both girls disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"I really hoped they had joined," Nekozawa said.

~o~

When the twins got out of Black Magic Club, they stopped because of something weird.

"Didn't we enter from Music Room 3?" Sayaka asked.

"I know. But this certainly isn't Music Room Three," Miyuki pointed out.

Silence took over making Miyuki realize that it wasn't the time to be thinking about other things. They had been goofing off for too long now. She dragged the silent Sayaka and ran towards Music Room Three.

When they reached the right room, they were relieved when no petals cam flying around as they opened the doors. It was just like before, only this time, there were people.

"Did you find Saki?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said and pointed at the couch where Saki lay sleeping. "She's right there."

"Who found her?" Sayaka asked.

"Us," the Hitachiin twins said proudly.

Sayaka mentally rolled her eyes. For the 'acting' part, she smiled and thanked them.

Tamaki cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "As we have all seen, Saki-chan couldn't be left without a care of a guardian so I'll have to choose two people she's most comfortable with," he said then made a pregnant pause. The others waited eagerly for an answer but he was taking too long.

"Tamaki-senpai, who did you choose?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki, then, dramatically pointed at Miyuki and Hikaru. "Sayaka and Kaoru!"

"Uh, senpai? You're pointing at the wrong ones," Haruhi pointed out.

A shade of pink appeared on Tamaki's face. Then, he pointed at Sayaka and Kaoru this time.

"Is that okay with you two?" Hunny asked.

"No," both answered and everyone was surprised.

They had somehow predicted that that would be Kaoru's answer since he, together with Hikaru, had always blatantly said that they hated Miyuki and Sayaka. On the other hand, Sayaka was another story.

Sayaka had just realized what she had just said so she tried to think of a counter. Fast. "I mean… not now, since…I …will be taking Miyu's make-up test in Math. Yeah, that's right! So, bye!"

Now, Kaoru's the only one to take care of Saki, not that he really hated it. What he didn't want was the fact that Sayaka could get out of it with such a lame excuse. So, if she could make a stupid excuse, he can make one as well.

"Tono, don't you notice how Sayaka-chan acted towards Saki-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"What of it?" Miyuki inquired.

Kaoru inwardly smirked. He would just _love_ to explain this matter to her.

"You see, many of us have noticed that your twin does not act properly towards Saki-chan," he explained. "So, I'm suggesting that maybe we can help them have a sort of a _bonding time_."

"That's a great idea!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming in between them.

"A difficult question is how," Tiffany said for the first time.

"Agreed," Zurich raised his hand. "Saya's a really stubborn girl!"

"Hey!" Miyuki reacted but was ignored.

"Why not lock her and Saki here later without any escape," Hikaru suggersted.

"That's just-" Miyuki couldn't continue because of a certain idiot blond.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki said. "So, how's it gonna be?"

"I have a plan. Who's in?" Miyuki announced.

"I'm in!" Tamaki said.

"Sorry, Takashi and I have training so we can't help," Hunny said.

"I'm in," Margarette said.

"I'm out," Zurich said.

"Me too," Jinny and Tiffany said.

Okay, Zurich, Tiffany and Jinny are in," Margarette said.

"Hey!"

"We're in," Hikaru and Kaoru said reluctantly.

"I'm out," Haruhi said.

"Awww… but you'll miss out on all the fun!" Hikaru and Kaoru snaked around her.

"I promised Dad I'll go home early today," Haruhi explained.

"Okay, Haruhi's out," the Sugimoto twins said. "What about Kyouya-senpai?"

"He already left," Hunny said.

"Okay then, this is what you're going to do."

~o~

"There she is!" a man in black suit exclaimed.

"Where?" another man in same suit asked, taking the binoculars from the other man.

"There, inside that room with many people. She's sleeping."

"We won't be fired anymore!"

"Not until we bring Saki-sama back."

"Then, let's go!"

~o~

In Music Room Three, plan was starting and everyone was acting according to their roles. Margarette had borrowed some equipments and gadgets from the twins' father to make sure Sayaka doesn't break any doors or windows and for them to watch on their every move. Tamaki, Hikaru and Zurich helped put up the cameras and gadgets. Tiffany and Jinny were on screen to watch everything. Miyuki was to make Sayaka go to Music Room 3 without having her suspicious. And Kaoru was tasked to wait for Saki to wake up and make sure she doesn't leave the room until Sayaka arrived. He had to find the quickest way out in five minutes when Margarette activates all the electronic locks installed.

It did not take long for Saki to wake up. She looked around the room only to find Kaoru sitting on the opposite couch doing… uh..nothing.

"Where's everyone?" Saki asked.

"They had errands to attend to," Kaoru lied smoothly. "Would you like a drink?"

Saki slowly nodded, "Yes."

Kaoru stood up and said, "Wait here." Then, he left her.

Saki let her eyes travel the room until she caught sight of a very familiar man wearing a black suit. He was waving at her from the window. She walked towards him and opened the window.

"Tanaka-san?"

"Saki-sama, I'm so glad we found you!" he squealed but in a low voice. "Your mom's been worried about you!"

Another man in identical suit appeared in front of her. "Shall we go home mistress?"

"But, Koshiba-san, Onii-sama would still give me a drink," the innocent girl said.

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Saki-sama," Tanaka said. "We'll have your drink at home and Tachibana will say to your Onii-sama that you left."

Saki looked at both of them and said, "Okay~"

And with that said, the little blond jumped onto them and left the room without any traces. The two men even close the window just like how it was when Saki was still there.

So, obviously, when Kaoru came back, he saw no little girl with blond hair and crimson eyes. He placed the tray he was holding on the table. He started to look for Saki. He looked under and behind the couch. He called her name. He searched nearly everywhere. And after all the effort of looking for Saki, he found nothing, not even a trace of her. He desperately went in the kitchen since it was the only place he left out.

Meanwhile, Sayaka had just entered the room. She looked around, searching for her twin. Instead, she found a tray lying on the table. Above it were some biscuits and tea. Feeling hungry, she picked up a chocolate chip cookie and ate it.

Outside that very room, Miyuki grabbed her phone and called Margarette.

"Hey Marga."

"Hey, why are you calling?" asked Margarette from the other line.

"Activate the locks and cameras."

"But, it was supposed to be five minutes after Saya enters."

"Just do it now."

"Okay, fine."

~A few hours later at the Sugimoto Mansion~

"I win!" Zurich cheered as he held the cards up.

"Jinny slammed her hands on the table. "That's not fair! You cheated!"

"Jinny, calm down. Don't be such a kid," Zurich said. "Right, girls?"

Three girls didn't look like they had agreed with him. They all had these blank faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the weird atmosphere.

"Nothing," they answered and looked away.

"I want a rematch!" Jinny demanded.

Zurich took the cards and smirked, "My pleasure." He turned to the other three, "Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah sure, as long as you don't play fair," Margarette said sarcastically.

Zurich's face turned dark. "Are you trying to imply something?"

Margarette smiled darkly at him. "Oh, you didn't notice? I was trying to say how I'd win only if someone would play fair."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Bring it on!"

Before they knew it, Margarette and Zurich turned their friendly game into a serious one. These kinds of games had always had always had this kind of attention from these two. Whether they were just too competitive or not, it had already become a sort of entertainment to others.

While the two seriously played a simple card game called 'go fish', others had their own businesses going on. Jinny took a seat with popcorn in hand. Miyuki saw her and shrugged. Soon, she joined in. Tiffany had had enough so she went to her room and did something sensible.

Spoiling the fun of the two audiences, a maid came in the room telling Miyuki that she had a call. As much as Miyuki would want to pause the game, she couldn't. So she just bore it and took the phone.

"Hello? Miyuki spea-"

"KAORU WENT MISSING!" yelled the caller from the other line. Miyuki had to hold the phone far so she wouldn't be deaf soon.

When she heard silence, she took it a cue to speak again. "Um… excuse me, but who is this again?" she inquired with emphasis though she knew it from the beginning.

"Hikaru."

"Oh, okay," she said calmly and slowly. "So, what were you saying again?"

"Kaoru went missing!" he repeated in a less powerful voice.

"Okay, so, I'm involved here, why?" she tried to say in a non-sarcastic voice.

"He hasn't gone home from when he did his part of the plan. You have the video, right?"

"You could say that."

"Could you check it for any signs of him?" His voice grew quieter.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just call you back." She quickly gave the phone back to the maid and went back to her seat beside Jinny.

"Who was that?" Jinny asked.

"Hikaru. He asked me to check on the video installed in Ouran," Miyuki explained, stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

Jinny raised her brow, a confused look plastered on her bubbly face. "Shouldn't you be checking it now?"

"I don't even know how to do that," she reasoned out. Probably, the most stupid she had said yet.

"Then why don't you ask Tiffa. She would know that."

"But if I do that, I won't be able to watch this nice entertainment."

Jinny slightly nodded and went back to watching.

A few minutes later, someone called again. Miyuki just calmly came back as if nothing happened. That happened several more times, making Miyuki really annoyed.

"Are you.. alright?" Jinny asked.

Before Miyuki could even give an answer, the phone rang again. Miyuki took a very deep breath before answering it. In an instant, her tired and annoyed face transformed into a refreshed and angelic one. "Hello?"

"Have you checked it yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No, but I'm almost doing it," she assured the very worried Hitachiin, then she hung up.

"I guess that means no?" Jinny said.

"What a really annoying guy," Miyuki muttered, almost emotionlessly.

"Mistress, you have a visitor," a maid said.

"Who is it?" Miyuki growled at the maid.

The maid just froze there so the visitor showed herself. It was a high spirited woman. She was beautiful with her dirty blond hair and bright crimson almond-shaped eyes. She was tall, standing in 5'10".

"Hey there!"

"Aunt Sayuri? What brings you here?" Miyuki asked, totally overlooking the issue earlier.

"Oh, I was just visiting," Sayuri said. Then, she spotted the other three people in the room (the other two, still playing).

Miyuki noticed this and said, "They're our friends from America. Jinny, Margarette and Zurich. Tiffany's in the other room."

Sayuri nodded. "So, where's Sayaka?"

"You can tell them apart?" Jinny asked, quite amazed.

Sayuri smiled, "Not really but Sayaka's usually the rude one. " She paused, recalling something. "Speaking of which, do you remember your cousin Satsuki?" she asked Miyuki.

She thought really hard but failed to recall the said cousin.

"Come here Satsuki," Sayuri said. Then, a girl appeared. A very familiar girl.

"Saki?"

_**End of Chapter…**_

_**Okay, I know this is late but I have a very valid reason: I was too enticed by my summer. So, I blame it on manga, otakuzone, gaia online and facebook!**_

_**Anyway, I'll try to update this June but I'm not too sure since college starts for me! And, I'm super nervous now…**_

_**Thanks to Princessmelodina, Cheeselicker, and xOxO Lost Angel OxOx for their wonderful reviews.**_

_**To my readers out there, thanks for reading this but I hope you'll review more, okay? 'Cause I love reading what people thinks but don't be too harsh~**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and it's awesome characters! If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome..**_

The Devils meet their Angels – chapter 16

"Stupid door, why the hell won't you open?" Sayaka retorted at the unbreakable door after she kicked it for… who knows how many times.

"I already told you it's impossible," Kaoru said as she sat on the couch looking totally hopeless.

Sayaka just ignored him like what she did a couple of moments ago. She had been told about everything that happened and now she couldn't wait to get out of the room.

"HELP! ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!" Sayaka yelled at the top of her lungs, making all sorts of noises.

"No, use," Kaoru said. "This room is sound proof."

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Sayaka growled as she punched the wall and surprisingly having no effect at all. That alone added to her depression.

Kaoru, on the other hand, had decided to keep calm at the moment or rather he just didn't want to care.

"I can't believe Miyu was convinced into collaborating in this stupid plan," Sayaka said quietly as she sat down near the door.

'_If only you knew that your twin was the one who constructed this stupid plan and got you locked up in here.'_

All of a sudden, the blond started to tear up which surprised Kaoru.

"H-Hey, what are you crying for all of a sudden now?" he asked quite nervously.

She did not answer nor did she even stop weeping. In fact, she cried even louder.

"H-Hey, y-you can't just cry-"

Sayaka's cries were unbearable. She wouldn't stop nor could she tell why the heck she cried in the first place. The girl went on crying. So, just like how she just started tearing up, she stopped. But, her face was buried in between her knees.

'_Did she fall asleep?'_ Kaoru asked himself. He was actually relieved that she did stop or else he wouldn't know what to do when someone sees them.

"I'm scared," she muttered quickly.

"What?" Kaoru asked although he heard it. He was just unsure it came from her.

"Nothing," she said in her normal voice.

He had a hunch she'd say that. And, he somewhat she was also surprised she'd say such. To be honest, he was shocked that the violent girl he and his twin always hated was actually feeling scared and confessing this to him.

Silence.

"Hey Sugimoto, are you…" Kaoru shook her, then, her sleeping face was revealed and she ended up leaning on him. "…asleep?"

Now that she wasn't being violent physically and verbally, Sayaka had somewhat proven him that she was an angel. Her long golden curls, her long eyelashes, her fair and smooth skin, her small soft hands her- what was he thinking? For a moment there, he described her as if he were in love with her.

Kaoru shook his head furiously to the point of wanting it removed. Sayaka was just an angel- and yes, he admitted it- when she was asleep. But that would not change the fact that she was an annoying brat when those crimson eyes were visible.

Sayaka snuggled comfortably on his lap. It was then that he realized that they weren't in the best position, in the best place. It'd be really awkward if someone were to open the door and see them. So, to prevent that from happening, he tried to wake her up and have her sleep on the sofa. One problem: she wouldn't wake up. So, he tried another attempt.

He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he held her waist so he could at least transfer her. Everything was going perfect as he stood up. Well, not until she kinda struggled causing him to lose balance. Thus, both teens fell on the floor with Kaoru on top of Sayaka. He tried hard not to fall on her, wake her up and cause a lot of misunderstandings.

"This is actually a more awkward position than earlier," Kaoru realized. "Good thing no one's-"

To his surprise, the huge doors opened by themselves. Or maybe not… since his and Sayaka's twins were there with the whole host club.

"-here to see this." Kaoru froze. He could not decipher the meaning of the looks shot on him. But, one thing's for sure. This was those moments where nothing he would say was gonna make things less awkward but he tried anyway. "This isn't what it looks like…?"

"…"

"…I can explain?"

~o~

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T JUST LET THAT DEVIL LAY A HAND ON MY INNOCENT NEW DAUGHTER!" Tamaki growled as he struggled free from Mori (good luck with that…XD).

"I already told you it wasn't anything like what you think. You believe me, Hikaru, right?" Kaoru turned to his twin and was taken aback when he realized Hikaru couldn't look at him properly.

"oh, great. Even my twin doesn't believe me," Kaoru said sarcastically. He, then, felt a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he inquired.

Miyuki's dazzling smile met his annoyed face. "Don't worry. I believe in you. I know you wouldn't do such thing to Saya while she's defenceless."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "That's a lie."

"But I really do believe you," she said.

Kaoru wasn't the type to get mad fast but the situation at hand was already getting on his nerves. So, he told her angrily, "Whatever! Just keep that to yourself."

"If that'll make you happy."

~o~

So, obviously, Tamaki's enormous mouth plus creepy fangirls/stalkers equals crappy rumors.

"The rumours really did get around the school fast and… exaggerated," Hikaru observed.

"With Tono's big mouth, no wonder this got bigger," Kaoru said uncaringly.

Chatters were heard from different sides of the hall. They knew who it was all about but they never cared about those things. As they entered the classroom, they noticed it was no different from the hallway. Quick glances were sent to them and they weren't stupid not to notice them.

"Looks like it's getting worse by the hour," Haruhi said as she sat down on the seat between the twins.

"It's not really like we care, Haruhi," Kaoru told her.

~o~

"But, you should take this matter seriously," Kyouya said after classes, before the host club hours.

"Why do we still need to care about a stupid rumour?" the Hitachiin twins asked.

"Because that can affect your customers," Kyouya said, his glasses glinting.

'As expected of him,' the twins sweat-dropped.

"It's all your fault for doing such thing!" Tamaki accused Kaoru, dramatically pointing at him.

"But, Tamaki-senpai, if you hadn't open your mouth in the first place, it wouldn't go this far," Haruhi said bluntly instantly sending him to his corner of woe.

"Haruhi, get that idiot out of his corner. We're going to start soon," Kyouya said to the commoner.

"But Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai aren't here yet," the older Hitachiin said.

"They'll come right after their other club activities," Kyouya explained.

"What about Nichols?" the younger Hitachiin inquired.

"he brought the Sugimoto twins home so he won't be able to host today," Kyouya stated.

"I bet they were too ashamed to show their faces after they helped spread those rumours."

~o~

"K-Kaoru, I can't believe you replaced me already! I'm hurt," Hikaru said as fake tears flowed from his golden orbs.

"P-Please, don't think that way, Hikaru! You know there's only you in my heart!' Kaoru said as he tugged Hikaru's sleeve.

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's chin and pulled his face close. Kaoru blushed. "Kaoru, you know you can fool me whenever."

*The following scenes were cut off due to the fact that we'd like to keep the fanfic's ratings*

"Kyaaa~ Forbidden Brotherly Love!" the fangirls screamed, squealed and some even fainted.

"This is really rather unusual," Kyouya said examining the twins.

"What is?" Hunny asked as he and Mori walked towards him.

"You're late, Senpai," Kyouya said.

"We're sorry Kyo-chan," Hunny smiled sheepishly.

"So, what's so unusual, Kyo-chan?"

"I actually calculated that the twins wouldn't get as many customers because of the rumours but the opposite is happening," Kyouya explained.

"Maybe it's because of what Miyu-chan said to the other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Takashi and I just heard it this lunch," Hunny said.

~_Flashback~_

"_Sugimoto-san, are the rumours true? About Hikaru-sama?" asked a girl who Miyuki assumed is a second year and absolutely not a customer of the twins. And as far as she can remember, this was her first time talking to her._

"_I don't know," Miyuki said innocently._

"_What do you mean? You were there too, right?"_

_Miyuki smiled apologetically. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean I saw everything. Saya didn't even know what happened herself since she was asleep."_

_The girl's eyes widened. "Then, does that mean something really happened?"_

_Miyuki's vanished smile. "I already said I don't know. If you want to know the truth, why don't you ask the person himself rather than making a useless rumour? Or maybe you want your beloved, Tamaki-senpai to know you're trying to make that rumour about his friends."_

_The girl seemed stunned with what she had just heard and seen. She became even more scared when Miyuki's smile returned._

"_Oh, and if you want to try making up a stupid lie, be sure you got the right twin," Miyuki said, then quickly turned around but just in time to have seen the girl's flustered face._

_~End of Flashback~_

"I can't believe that you said something like that to a Senpai!" Sayaka barely get the words out with her laughing.

"She was annoying, anyway," Miyuki shrugged. "But I don't really like how she thinks of you and this will absolutely be a plus points for us 'cause I caught sight of Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai back there."

"Clever girl," Sayaka shook her head and opened the door in front of her. "We're home!"

Footsteps were heard from upstairs. A little girl appeared, running excitedly to Sayaka. "Ka-chan!" she jumped to Sayaka's arms.

"Saki!"

"Saya, I'm heading upstairs now," Miyuki said while Zurich followed her.

"When Saya finds out you locked in Kaoru too at that time, she's gonna explode," Zurich said as soon they were out of Sayaka's sight.

Miyuki stopped walking and slowly turned around, "Who said she's find out?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell her anything."

"You better not," Miyuki warned.

"Ok, I already said I won't, _but_ you have to tell me _why_."

"If we have given her more time like now, the way Sayaka is with Saki, she could make the wittiest person think she's an angel. However, plan was ruined because the main component had gone missing. Then, Saya freaked out."

"So, what's next to that?"

"Nothing at the moment," Miyuki shrugged. "We'll just have to act nice and wish for a miracle to happen."

~Later on~

"We're back!" Margarette said happily. It was that voice of her that always tells people she was up to something.

"And, people are with us," Jinny said in a voice that told them, Tamaki was one of those people.

Tiffany, on the other hand, was too exhausted to even utter a word. So, instead, she headed straight somewhere with no hosts.

"Hi, Saki-chan!" Tamaki greeted the small girl who was holding unto Sayaka.

Saki's eyes widened at the sight. "Onii-sama!" she exclaimed running towards the group of boys.

"Saki-chan!" Tamaki repeated, this time, he spread his arms.

Unfortunately and shamefully, she ran passed him and towards the younger Hitachiin who subconsciously hugged her.

Tamaki ran to the nearest corner visible, a dark aura surrounding him while he miserably mumbled to himself about how could Saki choose Kaoru over him.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Miyuki asked as she walked down the stairs.

"We didn't really want to be here. Stupid Tono just dragged us," Hikaru said defensively.

"Is that so?" Miyuki smiled. "Then, welcome!"

Hikaru snorted. At the moment, he couldn't get the support he needed from his brother because he was too busy with Saki.

"But you should've at least told us you were coming," Miyuki said.

Hikaru smirked. "Why? So you can hide all the things you got that are unangelic?"

Miyuki giggled. "You're so funny, Hikaru-kun. That was not what I meant but I'll forgive you 'cause you're cute!" (A/N: I could already imagine Miyu puking at the back of her mind.)

"We're really sorry for coming here so suddenly," Haruhi apologized for all of them.

"It's okay, Haruhi," Sayaka said. "Why don't you all have a seat first? You can also have dinner here."

"Are you two cooking?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

Miyuki kinda blushed and her eyes sparkled. "Well, if you insist."

"NO!" Sayaka, Jinny, Margarette and Zurich said altogether. And, Miyuki looked hurt.

"Um.. that's not what we meant! It's because I- uh… need to talk to you!" Margarette quickly thought to say and dragged Miyuki without waiting for an answer.

~o~

"What do you think you're doing, Marga?" Miyuki inquired quietly and seriously as soon as they were away from others.

"Nothing…" Margarette said innocently but definitely failing.

"This could not be one of your plans again."

"But, I ain't planning nothing. Besides, the boys were the ones who insisted on coming today," Margerette explained.

"Really?" Miyuki asked suspiciously.

~_ Flashback~_

"_It's really nice to know that Saki-chan was actually their cousin and that she can be taken care of but… I'll really miss them," Hunny said miserably holding hid pink li'l bunny._

_Mori patted his head. "It'll only be a week."_

"_Daddy's really going to miss them," Tamaki said dramatically._

"_But, it's not like life's gonna be any different. It doesn't really matter, right?" Haruhi said bluntly. "They're overreacting again."_

"_Actually, Haruhi, it does matter," Kyouya said._

"_What?" Everyone couldn't help but be shocked that Kyouya actually agreed with Tamaki._

"_Well, if you calculated the profit we could make, it's like we lost four customers. Zurich-san isn't even actively participating much," Kyouya explained._

_Then again, it was still all about money. Everyone sweat-dropped. 'As expected of the Shadow King.'_

"_We think that Haruhi is actually right," the twins said. "It doesn't matter. It's actually better this way."_

"_No one cares about what you think," Tamaki said._

"_Maybe you mean _you_," the twins countered._

"_People care about what I think!" Tamaki announced proudly. "Right, Haruhi?"_

"_Well, most of the time you only say nonsense," Haruhi stated bluntly._

_That was Tamaki's cue to go back to his loving corner._

_While they were doing their nonsense, Margarette was actually watching them. You really didn't think she was there, were you? Well, anyway, Margarette's head came up with a half-baked but awesome idea._

"_Why don't you just visit them?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

Margarette slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine, I believe you, kinda. But, you have to promise not to do anything silly until Mom arrives this week, okay?"

"Fine, no mischief or whatsoever. But what exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing," Miyuki smiled playfully. "And that's the best plan ever."

_**~End of Chapter~**_

_**Hello everyone! This chapter is brought to you by your loving author who has been away for a long time because of college! And also because I had some difficulties with my account..  
**_

_**So, since you are all used to me not updating as promise, let's not talk about that.**_

_**Lately, I have been watching the live action of Ouran and as obsessed fans, I know you know about this drama. So, what do you think? Well, I think it's beyond what I expected. Since I didn't really expect anything from it because Ouran is such an awesome anime/manga! And if you stop comparing it to the manga and anime, you'll appreciate it, like I did..heheh.. Actually, the only thing I like about it is that it kinda follows the manga! That's all thank you!**_


End file.
